Chaos 'Influential Friends'
by The Mominator
Summary: A series of installments depicting Bobby as a teenager from 16 to 19. B/A ship and friendship throughout, stories told in flashbacks.
1. Dirty Work

**A/N: I have been writing parts of this story for a long time. I was going to write this as its own fic but I decided that each chapter will be a story about his teenage years within itself. It will NOT be in chronological order. However each chapter will either begin in the present and go back to the past or begin in the past and end in the present. Each installment will have it's own chapter title. Depending on the story line he and Alex will either be married as in many of my other fics, with their son Robby OR they will be partners. **

**EACH CHAPTER IS A DIFFERENT STORY.**

**Here we go....The first installment....**

**DIRTY WORK**

**Oh one more thing. This installment is dedicated to one of my favorite FF authors' bammi aka Ronni.**

**Before you click on to the next chapter please read the summary and the author's note on the top.**

She wakes for no particular reason; she glances at the young man who shares her bed. He is sprawled out on the left side, his long legs are uncovered. She reaches for the sheet and gingerly places the sheet over his bare skin.

The memory of their first meeting comes to mind. He helped her to her car that night almost ten weeks ago. She had a bit too much to drink.

"Need help," her chauffer for the night asks.

He shakes his head, "No thanks," he opens the rear passenger door as the chauffer enters the drivers' side of the limo. She pulls on his arm as she enters the vehicle, "Come with me," she says more with a commanding tone than a favor.

"I can't Mrs. Shaunessey I have to get back to work."

"I'll call Remo and tell him you needed to take the rest of the night off." She opens her bag and removes a fifty-dollar bill, "Here."

He frowns, "No, no matter what you think of us working people I am not a whore."

"I know that, I just want….need someone to talk to."

He expels a long breath, "Don't you….call one of your…." He sighs when he notices not only sadness in her eyes but a tear as well, he enters the vehicle; she crushes the bill in his lap. He smoothes it out and hands it back. "I said no."

The thought of sex was never on their minds the many times she left the restaurant and he escorted her home. That night only six weeks ago he once again gave her assistance and it was the first time he accepted her invitation to enter the home. The multiple times before they would sit in the car for hours and they would talk. He listened to her and knew when to speak and when to keep silent. He held her in his arms that night as she cried, crying for her loneliness and her misery. One minute he was holding her tight as they sat on the couch the next minute they were naked and he was inside her. He touches her and kisses her in places her husband of twenty years would never venture. Another 18-year-old man would have most likely fallen in love with her, but not this young man. He is as lonely as she and he too is searching for what life has to offer him. She is and has been in awe of his mature manner however he does have a destructive side. His perception about life is at times unnerving to her, she who is old enough to be his mother.

_He sleeps so soundly,_ She frowns as the thought enters her mind_ for_ _someone so tormented_. The phone rings and he stirs. She picks it up on the second ring, "Hell…." She clears her throat. "Hello."

"_Were you sleeping?"_

"No Martin," she smiles, she has always loved the sound of his voice, deep and sultry.

"_I won't be home until Friday, Margaret."_

"Friday, I thought you were coming home tomorrow," she doesn't need to fake the sound of sadness in her voice she truly is.

"_Things have been pushed back; Nestor isn't available to discuss the merger until Friday morning."_

"Alright," she sighs as she sits up in the bed, her sudden movement causes him to look up. "How about I fly out there and we spend the day together," she says with a lilt in her voice, much like a young girl.

"_It's a five hour flight by the time you got here…."_

"You're right Martin," she agrees in words but her heart is aching for him. "It would be too rushed I'll see you Friday, goodnight."

"_Goodnight Margaret."_

"I love you," she whispers as she sets the phone on the cradle. She lies back down on the bed. She can't look at him though he is leering at her. She closes her eyes hoping he'll do the same.

"So what exactly is his problem," he nudges in closer to her, using his finger to trace the outline of her face. He can hear her sigh, "I mean it can't be the way you look," he lays a kiss on her lips. "Maybe it's him, ever think of that."

"No….I….I love him, can you believe that?"

"Him or this," he gestures with his hand showing her the room. The bed alone is too large to fit in the bedroom in his apartment. The antique furniture throughout the house ranks in the millions.

"It's not all his money," she says with a nasty tone.

He flops onto his back, "Yeah whatever, all this shit and you're both miserable."

"We were happy once…." She can hear a grunt from him, "We were!" she exclaims. She pulls up the silk sheet, "I don't have to defend myself to you, you little shit."

He says chuckling, "Maybe you should suck his dick like you suck mine."

She finds no humor in the statement, "Stop that, don't talk like that."

"Why, it's just fucking. No more, you get what you want and I get what I want."

She decides to turn the tables on the young man. "And what exactly is it that you want Bobby." He shrugs his broad shoulders, "What are you going to do with the rest of your life."

"The rest of my life," he places his hands behind his head. "I don't even know what I'm gonna do tomorrow," the small laugh from him is bogus.

"You're eighteen years old; don't you ever think about your future?"

"Me!" he exclaims, "Me and my life, what about you?" He sits up in the bed. "Look at this big fuckin' tomb you live in. You might as well be dead."

"Go to hell what would you know, you're just a kid." She turns away from him. She wants to argue, she can't because she knows in her heart that he, yes this teenager is right.

"Maybe so, but I have eyes and," he stops along with his hostile demeanor. "I heard you on the phone. I never heard you speak to him before. My impression of him was of a cold heartless man, but he isn't….Is he?"

She whispers the word, "No."

"You have to tell him how you feel. Maybe he thinks everything is fine." She turns slowly to face him, he is sitting facing forward with his head down, "You deserve a life with the man you love Margaret, who most likely loves you." She watches as he swings his legs off the bed, "We shouldn't do this anymore."

She shakes her head ever so slightly; once again he says something that truly amazes her. "Yes Bobby you're right." She reaches out to touch his hand. "I enjoyed our talks very much."

He slips his boxers on, "Me too," he scans the floor then the bed looking for his t-shirt. It meets his face as he hears her giggle. He flashes a warm smile. "Have a great life Margaret." He steps into his jeans.

"You too Bobby."

He scoffs, "Yeah right."

"Don't alright me; you're a very bright young man. Do something with that analytical brain of yours."

"Thanks, I'll try."

"You'll try?"

"Ok, ok I will." He walks slowly to her side of the bed, leaning down he kisses her forehead. "Take care of yourself Margaret."

She lightly pats his cheek, "I will, you too," she wags her finger at him. "Behave yourself."

He chuckles as he begins to button his shirt. He turns once more and winks at her. He reaches for the doorknob, "You're a very special lady Margaret, I'll never forget you." He opens the door and a moment later he is down the stairs and out the front door.

"I will never forget you either Bobby." She lies back down pulling the silk sheet up to her neck. "I hope and pray that you will find who you are and what you really want from this life. You are too special not to."

**June 2005**

He walks up the stairs to the thirty-year-old mansion. "Detectives," Detective Chris Brown greets them. "Martin Shaunessey, 75 looks as if someone broke in, he surprised them and from the shock he had a heart attack."

"This is the eighth home invasion in as many weeks," Alex shakes her head in despair, "Totally senseless," she says as Bobby gestures for her to lead the way.

"His son and wife are in here," Chris points down the hall, "His wife called her son, not 911. When Peter arrived he found his father dead on the floor and his mother sitting in a chair beside him." The trio walks the next twenty feet single file. Chris calls out, "Mr. Shaunessey these are detectives Goren and Eames, they will be investigating your father's murder."

"Mr. Shaunessey," Bobby shakes his hand, "How old are you?"

Peter, whose mind is full of concern for his parents doesn't have time to analyze the question he answers quickly, "29," he then shakes his head. "Wh….why?"

"Ah nothing," Bobby does some quick calculating, _he would have been three. _

They enter the large living room side by side; he stops midway staring at her. Yes the years have passed but even at 70 she is still a very attractive woman.

"Mrs. Shaunessey," Alex says her name softy.

"Yes," she responds keeping her focus on her husband.

"I'm Detective Eames and this is my partner Detective Goren, would it be alright if we asked you some questions?"

Alex takes a quick glance at the deceased man expecting her partner to be bent over the body. She sees out of the corner of her eye, he has kneeled down and she watches in amazement as he takes Margaret Shaunesseys' hand. She looks up, though 26 years have passed, and physically he may have changed a bit but not those warm expressive brown eyes. "You look marvelous Bobby," she pats his cheek.

He clears his throat, "I met your 29 year old son, where was he? Asleep in the next room?" he asks softly with a hint of anger, he immediately bites his lip at the question.

"No," she smiles sweetly and he then knows it's alright. "The day after our talk I visited an adoption agency and six weeks later 3 year old Peter was given to us. Things changed in my….our life, I told Martin exactly how I felt and you were right. Martin was indeed a very smart man but he thought everything was fine, he apologized to me for his insensitivity and I of course forgave him…." she pauses for a moment taking a long breath. "We were never happier."

He smiles in return as he stands still holding her hand, "I'm glad everything worked out for you."

She stands, looking at the gold shield on his lapel she smiles as she says. "You did find something to do to use that brilliant mind of yours. I'm happy for you….are you?"

Just a normal human reaction he leans down and kisses her cheek, "Yes I am."

**Later that Day**

"A friend of your Mom's?" Alex asks then realizes the stupidity of the question. Before he can respond, she says, "Sorry that was a dumb question." She exhales, "Come on Bobby who was….is she?"

"A long time ago she needed someone to talk to," he closes his eyes as he remembers their relationship. It wasn't love, they knew that, but it was much more than sex. "And so did I."

**More to come.**

**As I said in my A/N each chapter is a different story. Hope you find one that you like.**

**Later….The Mominator**

The word whore used in this chapter---an offensive term for somebody who is regarded as willing to set aside principles or personal integrity in order to obtain something, usually for selfish motives or profit, not necessarily sex.


	2. Happy Birthday Bobby

**A/N: Ok….now as I mentioned in the summary. In some of these mini fics he and Alex will be a couple. Now if you have read any of my others fics I have a series about Bobby, Alex and their son Robby. Now for all of you non-shippers out there, yes I know who you are. This one couldn't be written if he wasn't a Dad. One more thing, yes I know my A/N is going to be longer than the story, anyway as in my fic Revelation I introduced some new characters, Bobby's teenage friends. As of this time in his life (in my mind) he has not met Lewis yet. If you have a problem with that, sorry. He will be introduced in a future fic. **

**Here is installment number two hope you like.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOBBY**

**August 20****th**** 2008**

He runs his fingers through his hair as he stares at his reflection in the mirror, "My hair, where in the hell did all these gray hairs come from?"

Alex enters the bathroom noticing her husbands' sad expression, "What's the matter."

"Why didn't you tell me I was so gray?"

She picks up the hairbrush that sits on the counter. "I really hadn't noticed." She notices his frown, "Before you say anything Detective about my observation skills, you…."

"Ok, ok, but look at all this gray."

"Dye it," she brushes her hair, "Get some of that Just for Men stuff."

"Yeah?" he smirks.

She reaches up and runs her fingers through his hair, "Actually I like it but if it's making you feel old," she emphasizes the word. "On your 47th birthday, dye it."

He lowers the lid on the toilet bowl, then sits down, "47, in three years I'm going to be 50."

She just smiles continuing to brush her hair, "Added that up all by yourself did you?"

"50, oh man."

"Oh Bobby forget it, worry about it in three years," she sits on his lap, "I know," she places her arm around his neck. "We can have a kick ass party." He doesn't answer as his brain and another part of his anatomy have another matter in mind noticing her erect nipples through her nightgown, "Like that idea? She continues to talk, "We can have it at…." The buttons on her gown are undone, and his mouth has taken claim of her left breast. "Now?"

He abandons her breast, "It won't take long," she can feel his erection on her leg. "Besides," he pulls the garment over her head. "It's my birthday."

"Here in the bath…."

He covers her mouth with his as he slips his hand down inside her panties.

**Later That Day**

"What time do you want to go out tonight?" She asks as she returns the last clean dish into the cupboard.

He removes a recently cleaned glass from the cupboard over the sink then opens the refrigerator, "Whenever, I don't care," he removes the jug of ice tea. "Want some?"

"No thanks well how about seven thirty because I already told everybody to meet us here at 7."

He chuckles, "Then why are you asking me?"

"You didn't say anything about visiting your Mom, are you?"

"No, not today, "He pours himself a glass full of tea, "Who is going with us?"

"My parents, my sister and I asked Lewis, Lewis said yes before I finished my question, that man needs a girlfriend." She stares at him as he finishes the ice tea in the glass and places it in the sink. She stands erect placing her hand on her hip, "I just cleaned this kitchen." He rinses out the glass, handing it to her.

He shrugs his shoulders, "You are still holding the towel."

"Anyway," she wipes it dry. "I also asked Dave and Andy. Both said yes."

"Cool, where are we going?"

"You tell me and I'll call and make the reservations."

"Let's see," he rubs his chin. "Want good food in a comfortable setting, Hennessey's."

"Daddy!"

"Yeah Buddy what is it?"

"Sponge Bob is on."

He smiles as he passes Alex on his way out the room, whispering, "Sponge Bob is always on."

She snaps the towel on his butt, "You know you love it."

He turns to face her, she tries again and he grabs a hold of the towel, pulling her closer. "Spousal abuse," he leans down and kisses her on the lips.

"Daddy!"

"I'm coming Robby," he places his hand on her shoulder, "And you," he raises his eyebrows up and down, "Later."

"What again?" she laughs.

He leans in and steals a quick kiss, "Like I said before, it's my birthday."

Bobby and Robby sit side by side and watch, for the fifth time at least, the episode where Sponge Bob and Patrick go from house to house to sell chocolate.

**August 17****th**** 1977**

She enters the room, "Bobby," she calls his name excitedly. He only grunts. She taps his shoulder, "Bobby wake up," he turns on his back as his eyes slowly focus on his mothers' face. "You're going to be late for work."

He rubs his eyes, "I told you yesterday that I have the rest of the week off, Mr. Mancini is going on vacation." He rolls over on his side, _Jesus Christ she can't remember shit_.

"Oh, yes….I'm sorry."

He lifts his arm in the air, waving his hand, "Close the door on your way out."

Most mornings this summer, fifteen year old, Bobby is out of the house by 7 am, working for Mr. Mancini a landscaper. At first, he was a little pissed that he would have to hang around the house for the next week, but with it being summer and in a few days, his 16th birthday maybe it won't be so bad.

Later that day he meets up with his friends, "So what do you guys usually do?"

"Well," Andy says. "It's a great day for the beach."

He frowns, "The beach?"

"How about," Dave Fanelli cuts in, "We go see what our good friend Charlie is doing, you know like…. his pool."

"I'll go along with that, let's go." As the three teenage boys walk downtown they meet up with Cathleen Casey and Dana Witkowski. "Hey," Bobby says as he places his arm around Cathy's shoulder. "We are on our way to see Charlie and his pool."

"Sounds great, radio said this morning it is going to be 90 today. Dana and I need to get our suits. What about you guys?" The three boys look down at their cut off jeans. "Oh yeah."

They walk a few blocks and as they near the deli, Bobby says, "You know," he stops walking, "Maybe we should bring some junk food with us." Cathy flashes a quick smile at his always, considerate nature. All concerned check their pockets knowing full well that they have no money. "You guys should get jobs, come on my treat."

The gang purchase 10 dollars worth of junk food, plus two six packs of soda. Soon after they exit the neighbor deli. Andy notices him first, punching Bobby on the arm. "It's your ole man."

Bobby looks up, "Where."

Andy points, "There and he's coming this way."

Joseph Goren focuses his eyes on Bobby, "What are you doing here?" Bobby says with a tone of annoyance.

"It's your birthday in a few days," Bobby can only frown. "I have a surprise for you."

Bobby shrugs his shoulders, "Yeah ok," he says solemnly.

Joseph removes a small slip of paper from his pocket, "Here's my address." Bobby glances at the paper then looks up. "Yeah, yeah I moved again, Friday at 5, see you then."

Bobby stuffs the paper in his pocket, when he looks up all eyes are on him, "What?" No one answers as they simultaneously lower their heads. "Come on." He once again places his arm around Cathy's shoulder. "Are we going or what?"

After stopping off at the Casey and Witkowski home, they continue on their journey. Along the way they meet up with Stephanie Fisher. Charles Kasbarian welcomed his friends to his backyard and the use of his pool.

Cathy, Dana and Stephanie claim three of the four lounge chairs that occupy the backyard. "What do you think they are talking about?" Dana says watching the four boys talking and laughing."

Cathy opens her eyes as she lifts her head, "Probably trying to find the best way to throw us in the pool."

"They wouldn't dare." Dana says sternly.

Cathy frowns, "Are you talking about those four? Of course they would."

"Damn right." Stephanie chimes in.

"Maybe we should go in before they get the chance." Dana says as she stands.

Cathy lies back down, "Maybe later."

"Wow when did that happen?"

Cathy sighs, "Christ Dana, what now?"

Dana resumes her spot on the chair, "Bobby." Cathy raises her head then sits up.

"What about him?"

"Where….when did he get all buffed and tan."

Cathy and Stephanie join in on the staring, "I guess it's from working outside," Cathy says smiling.

"You haven't noticed him before?" Stephanie asks of Cathy.

Cathy shakes her head, "No I don't normally see him with his shirt off."

"Come on," Dana says with a slight whine.

"Come on what?"

"I would have thought that you and him, you know…." A sinister smile crosses her face.

"Dana," Stephanie says. "This is Cathleen Casey you're talking too, you should know her by now." She smirks then taps Dana on the shoulder, "You better get in the pool to cool off."

This time the girls laugh aloud and Bobby asks. "What do you think they are talking about?"

**August 20****th**** 1977**

He wakes early this day of his 16th birthday, no fanfare. He didn't expect it but as he enters the kitchen sitting upright against the sugar bowl is a card with his name on it. He stares at for a moment, _she_ _remembered_, he shakes his head. _Of course she'd remember, she always does. _

"Happy birthday Bobby," her voice calls to him from behind.

He turns to face her, "Thanks Mom."

She reaches for the envelope, "Open it, I didn't know what to get you and you've been talking about buying a car and fixing it up. So….here," she notices for the first time that she has to stand on tiptoe to reach his cheek. "How many inches have you grown this summer?"

He smiles, "Not sure." He opens the card, does the polite thing, and reads it aloud. Inside he counts 200 dollars, he frowns. "What did you do, steal it?"

She laughs, "No, some of it is from the money that your father paid me. He had to or they were going to put his ass in jail and I saved the rest."

He sets the card and the money on the table, "Thanks Mom," they embrace.

"You're welcome, so," she says as she pours herself a cup of coffee. "What are you going to do today?"

"The movies," he grabs a cup from the cupboard. "Then, whatever."

"I meant with your father?"

"He said he had a surprise for me and though I don't know what it is I know what I hope it is." He shows her the back page of the Daily News, "The sox are playing the Yankees," he sits down, "Should be one of the best games of the year."

If not for his friends the day would have been like any other. He returns home, has a quick bite to eat then he is in the shower. He stands in front of the mirror and notices more and more of a beard growth. At first he thought it would be cool to shave, not anymore, "This sucks." He exhales as he lathers up. He once again checks his look in the mirror and nods his head in approval. He says goodnight to his mother and soon after he is on his way, by bus to his father's apartment. The neighborhood is a bit run down but to a city kid, one street is the same as the next.

"Hey, happy birthday," his father says as he steps to the side to allow him access into the apartment.

He mumbles, "Thanks," _so where is the surprise_.

"Here," no fanfare he hands Bobby a wrapped box.

With the hope that inside this little box are the tickets to the Yankee, Red Sox game. He tears off the paper then shrugs his shoulders. "What the hell?" He says as he stares at the box of condoms.

"Behind you," Joseph points; Bobby turns slowly and sees her for the first time. "Who is she? Your girlfriend."

He shakes his head, "No, she's yours for the night."

He raises his eyebrows and exhales, "Oh man."

"Well your brother…."

"My brother," he says the word with disdain. "Of course he would, he'll do anything you ask him." He tosses the box on the table, "I'm not Frank, I don't want to be Frank…."

"What the fuck is the matter with you? Huh, what are you, a fag?"

Bobby slowly shakes his bow-downed head, "I'm not going to answer that question," he raises his head meeting his father's eyes, "Because if I was it would be my business." He turns to leave. "No offense," he says as he passes the tall brunette.

She smiles and chuckles slightly, "None taken honey." She walks up to Joseph, "Well at least one of your kids has a mind of his own."

Joseph raises his voice, "Mind of his own, he doesn't appreciate anything I do."

Bobby releases the door handle, "This is your idea of what a father does?" He walks closer, "You're pathetic," the hand meets his face. Bobby smiles, "Make you feel better?" He turns away from him once again, "You can't hurt me anymore, I'm immune to you."

Bobby reaches for the door handle, "Don't come near me again." He opens the door hastily and it hits the wall.

He can hear his father, "What the fuck are you looking at?" Joseph bellows.

"Nothing really," she says then steps forward grinning from ear to ear, looking at this man whom she has know for over ten years. "He's a good kid, you should be proud of him."

"Get out of here," he points toward the door, "Just get the fuck out of here."

She closes the door softly behind her as she leaves the room. She finds the young man sitting on the stoop outside the apartment building. She stands next to him, "You're a good kid you know that? You can think for yourself, not like your brother at all."

He shrugs his shoulders, "Thank Christ for that." He looks up at her, "You, ah….you know Frank?"

"Yeah, it's been your Dad's gift to him for the last three years."

He starts to laugh and so does she. "Shit," he runs his fingers through his hair. She holds up two bills as she sits down next to him, "What is that?" he asks.

"This is what Joe paid me, take it," He remains motionless, she nudges him on the side, "Go on take it, buy yourself something."

He flashes a smile, "Thanks." He stands as he removes his wallet from his back pocket, placing the two 50-dollar bills inside. "Well ah….goodnight."

"Goodnight….Bobby, right?"

He nods, "Yeah, what is your name?"

"Candy," he frowns, "Oh alright it's Jennifer, Jennifer Russo." She stands, "Take care of yourself kiddo." She kisses his cheek, "You're above all this."

"Id like to think that."

**August 20****th**** 2008**

"Bobby," no answer. Alex sits down next to him, "Bobby, are you alright?"

"What was it that was so dissatisfying about being a Dad?"

She frowns, "What?"

"I mean….Robby," he takes her hand and pulls her closer. "And you are the best thing…." He stares at his son, as he rubs his eyes. "It's so simple but so amazing at the same time. He missed out; he missed out on a good kid. I always tried to do the right thing." She snuggles in closer. "His lose, right?"

She smiles, "Yes."

Bobby continues, "I have never been this happy in my life." Robby, without any coxing climbs up on his fathers lap and gives him a hug. Bobby returns the hug, "Now," he kisses, first his son then Alex. "This is what life is all about."

**More to come.**

**Later….The Mominator**


	3. The Country Club

**A/N: This one is not that chaotic however just having Frances for a mother……..WELL do I have to say more. **

**Installment Number Three**

**THE COUNTRY CLUB**

**September 2008 **

"Anymore boxes?" Alex asks.

"This is the last one," Bobby says as he places a brown square cardboard box onto the table, "You wouldn't think that a woman who lived in a single room for the past twenty years of her life would have so much sh…." Robby climbs onto the chair and pats the top of the box. Bobby clears his throat, "Stuff."

"Open, open." Robby says continuing to pat on the box.

"Sure," he removes his knife from his pocket, "I found this one in the closet." He slices through the tape and opens the box. It is filled to the top with photos.

Robby grabs one from the top and stares at the woman in the photo. Alex notices her sons' quizzical expression. The toddler pats the photo, "Who?"

"It's Grandma when she was young." Alex answers as she picks up a few photos. Picture after picture they go through and Frances is in every one of them. As an infant, toddler, school photos and so on. Bobby has to admit that he hasn't seen most of these. Mixed within the photos are random school pictures of the boys. Alex picks up a small framed picture of a teenage boy dressed in a tuxedo and a very attractive young lady. She recognizes the smile, "Hey," she taps his shoulder.

Bobby turns, "Yeah."

"Check it out," she holds up the picture frame for him.

"Oh man, I remember that night," he takes it from her grasp, "My first formal affair."

Alex leans over staring at the photo, "Prom night?"

Shaking his head, "No, it was a dance at her country club."

"Country Club? Whoa fancy."

"No not really, her parents were members; he was a professor of History at Columbia. Nice guy," he nods. "I even worked there one summer."

"She is very cute."

He stares at the photo, of the teenage girl with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. "Her father took this picture inside the club. I gave it to my Mom and when she framed it," he shrugs his shoulders. He pulls the picture up closer, he smiles at the warm glow on her face and the way she is holding his arm is as if she never wants to let go.

Alex can see the sparkle in his eye, "I'm assuming that's Cathy." She states.

He nods, "She was a lot like you."

"Oh yeah," she links her arm in his, "And how is that?"

"She never let me get away with any," he leans over to whisper in her ear, "Shit either. She was easy to talk to; she listened to me without judging me."

**March 1978**

They leave the movie theater, after viewing Grease, "I liked Superman better." Bobby says as he takes a hold of her hand.

Cathy continues to stare at the movie poster of the two stars, "I liked the music, and it was fun." She says shyly trying her best to hide her crush on John Travolta.

He lifts his arm to check the time, "Nine o'clock, what time do you have to be home?"

"On a school night, ten-thirty," she bumps into him, "You know that."

"Yeah, we have time for a slice or a burger."

"Burger, tonight."

He returns to their table for two with a tray stocked with three cheeseburgers, three orders of fries and two cokes. "Bobby?" she asks shyly.

He unwraps his first burger taking a bite before he answers, "What?" he continues to chew.

"Every year, well my parents belong to this club."

"Club?" he takes in a straw full of soda. "What kind of club."

Whispering she says, "Country club."

He frowns, "I never knew that, is it some sort of secret."

"No," she chuckles nervously as she picks up her burger, unwrapping it.

He grabs a hand full of fries, "Ask me, what ever it is just ask me," he pops a few fries into his mouth. "Then I can say," he leans forward, "No."

"I knew it, I knew it was a stupid idea," she tosses the burger onto the table.

"I'm kidding go on, what is it?"

"It's a dance," she pauses to take a much needed sip of soda hoping it will give her the courage to ask him. "A formal dance for the members kids 16 years and older and it's the first time I am allowed to go and I want, no I would like for you to take me."

He sits back in the chair, "Dance? A suit? I haven't worn a suit since my confirmation and that was four years ago."

"Well no not exactly a suit," she lowers her gaze, "A tuxedo."

He mulls over the idea as he takes a bite of his burger a sip of soda and stuffs a hand full of fries into his mouth; he then nods his head continuing to chew then swallows before he speaks, "Sure I'll take you."

She starts to bounce up and down in the chair, "You will," she squeals. He leans back and frowns, not familiar with her juvenile reaction. He shyly looks around the room; no one is watching or interested in this display from her. She stops as suddenly as she started, then stands and wraps her arms around him kissing his cheek, "Thank you Bobby." He smiles at her display of affection toward him. He likes it, he likes it a lot.

**A Month Later**

'Tuxedo's By Rick' the two teenagers stare at the sign, then slowly Bobby reaches for the door handle. A small built man notices them enter, "May I help you?" he asks as he saunters toward them

Bobby scans the room looking for someone else to help him, no one else is available, "Are, are you Rick?" he asks as Andy looks away trying not to laugh.

"Ah, actually there is no Rick, my name is Tim."

"Ok," He nods his head, "Tim, I need a tuxedo for a dance."

Tim steps back taking in the large frame of his customer, "Any particular color?"

"Color?" Bobby asks then shrugs his shoulders, "I just want a plain ordinary tux, that's all."

"Plain and ordinary, with your build, no, no," he wags his finger in the air. "I have the perfect style for you." Tim turns on his heels and exits the room.

"Holy shit," Bobby says.

"Wait till he takes your measurements." Andy says as he pats his friend on the back, he leans closer, whispering, "Your inside leg."

Bobby only frowns as paces around the room, gazing at all the different colors and styles of tuxedos on the racks. He pulls out a mint green colored one, "Andy, check it out, if this is his idea of the perfect style for me, I'm out of here."

Tim returns with a charcoal gray jacket, Bobby sees the jacket and wipes his brow. "Let's slip on the jacket first." He helps Bobby on with the jacket. He steps back, "Color is good." Tim motions with his hands "Stand up on here." Bobby steps up onto the riser and Tim removes a cloth tape measure from his pocket, he does indeed measure Bobby's inside leg, very discreetly.

"I'll be right back," moments later he returns, and hands Bobby a pair of pants, "In there," he points. "Try these on."

Bobby does as he is asked, he returns, the fit of the jacket is almost perfect, the pants are about an inch too long. Once again, he asks Bobby to enter the dressing room and try on a shirt, "I can never get the whole picture until I have the whole picture," Tim says. Bobby nods as he once again leaves the room, he returns and Tim once again slips the jacket on and places a tie around his neck. After a few pins are positioned in the proper places Tim asks Bobby to take a look.

When Bobby lifts his head to view his reflection he, who is a kid without much of an ego, has to smile at what he sees. Tim continues to pull and tug at the garment, he then steps back, "Perfect," he lightly pats his back. "Now don't forget to get that hair cut, and you will knock everyone over," he turns away from the boys when he hears the phone.

Andy asks, "You think he is so familiar with all his customers?"

Bobby turns away from the mirror, "Maybe he thinks that we're a couple."

"I like you man but…."

"Hey," Bobby says as he hops down from the riser, "Whatever," he tugs on his shirtsleeve. "I give him credit for not being inhibited."

Tim returns, "Well?" he asks with his hands on his hips, "You like it? I like it."

"Yeah, I like," Bobby, says as unbuttons the jacket.

**May 1978 **

**The Night of the Dance**

"You are not going to ruin my night, not this time."

He turns his back to her; she lunges forward, "Stay here with me!" she screams. She grabs his arm, "I'm afraid to be alone."

He wants to hit her, he wants to cry, and he wants to forget she ever existed. "No you're not," he grabs her hand and pries it from his arm. "Mom please, why are you doing this to me?" He can see the sadness in her eyes, he has been witness to her delusions, this is not an episode. She is not only sad she seems scared to be alone, not just tonight but for always.

"You're going to leave me aren't you, just like everyone else."

He has to minimize the situation; he wonders how many 16 year olds have to deal with these scenarios day after day. He exhales, "Mom I'm going to a dance and aside from the fact that this is a rented tuxedo. How far do you think I'll get with 20 dollars in pocket?" He stands back lifting his arms to bring attention to his formal attire.

She eyes him from head to toe, she then steps forward reaching up she holds his face in her hands, "You look very handsome," she stands on tip-toe and he meets her halfway, she kisses his cheek.

He returns the kiss, "I'll be home around midnight," he bends down to retrieve a book that lies face down on the table, "Here, start the new book I got for you." He holds it out for her, "You asked me to get this for you, remember? War and Remembrance."

"Yes, yes she says excitedly."

He blows out a lung full of air, he is proud of his prowess. She takes the book from him, "Thank you Bobby." She holds the book to her bosom as she waves to her son as he leaves the house. "Have a good time."

"Jesus Christ," he whispers.

**The Casey Home**

He pulls on his shirtsleeves, then presses the door bell. Moments later the door opens and he has to look down, Allison, Cathy's little sister. He frowns, as she remains still, staring at him. "What?" He asks, "Do I look that bad?"

"Bobby?" She stands on tiptoe gazing up into his eyes. "Wow, ah….I mean no, you look great." The little girl opens the door wider, "Cathy," she screams. Bobby follows her into the house. He closes the door, as Allison says. "Bobby's here."

"You don't need to shout Allison, we all heard the bell," Maureen Casey, Cathy's mother says. She stands in place to admire the teenager who usually dons jeans, t-shirts and boots. "You look very handsome, Bobby."

"Thank you," he blushes slightly, "You look very pretty Mrs. Casey."

"Thank you Bobby," she smiles sweetly at him as she pats his arm. "Cathy will be down in a few minutes," she says as she leads Bobby into the living room.

"Ok," he says as he clutches the plastic box that holds her corsage.

Mr. Casey enters the living room from the hall, "Few minutes, we'll be lucky if we see here within the hour." Gerald Casey, Cathy's father, can't help but notice Bobby's nervous demeanor. "Bobby have a seat."

Bobby looks up at the older gentlemen, "Have a seat? And wrinkle my pants."

They share a laugh as Casey pats his shoulder, "How did she get you to get a haircut?"

Bobby frowns, "You know, I'm not really sure." _Now don't forget to get_ _that hair cut, and you will knock everyone over_, Tim's voice echoes through his mind. "So," he expels a nervous cough. "Exactly what does a chaperone for one of these things, do?"

Mr. Casey, places the pipe stem in his mouth, "For an affair like this it's just a title," he lights the tobacco sucking in the smoke repeatedly. The aroma of the flavorful tobacco fills the air. "Since all the participants are under 18 an adult needs to be present."

"Get that ice cream away from me Allison or I swear you'll be wearing it on your head."

"Cathleen," he mothers says her name sternly.

"Mom," she whines.

Coming down the stairs followed by her mother is Cathy, in a pale blue gown. Her hair is up and off her face and her smile is sweet yet shy, she also not accustomed to wearing formal attire and makeup.

He finds himself staring, Mr. Casey nudges him it startles him slightly. "Wow," he shakes his bow downed head, _wow how juvenile_. "You look beautiful Cathy," he holds out the box, "This is for you."

"Thank you Bobby," she reaches up and kisses his cheek, something very unlike Cathleen Casey, showing affection to a boy with her parents in the room. Cathy's mother helps her to put the corsage in place. She turns to her date and he looks as she expected, _what a_ _hunk_, she thinks. "You look great Bobby, I mean really great."

He adjusts his tie as he speaks, "Thank you."

"Are we ready," Gerald Casey says. The Casey's are not chaperones for the affair they are their ride to the club.

**Bushwick Country Club**

He holds out his arm and Cathy links her arm in his, "I saw it in a movie once," he says. She laughs as she glances up at him, he looks very confident and she feels proud to be the one who gets to walk into a room with Bobby Goren.

The Casey's, Cathy included are amazed that this young man knows how to dance. "Bobby I never knew," Cathy says.

"Believe it or not," he spins her out and back again, "My Mom taught me, me and Frank actually."

The night was nothing like he had imagined, it was like being in a fairytale, a place that he would often go to in his mind. Though he does not harp on what his mother did to him early, he dreads for this night to be over. Eleven thirty arrives and the lights go on, "It's time to leave already," Bobby says not wanting to remove his body from the chair.

"Yes," Cathy says as she stands. He sits back in the chair and she can't help but notice the look of sadness on his face. She resumes her seat, "What's the matter? Do you feel sick?"

"No," he shakes his head, "It's not that, it's," he stands. "It's nothing."

Cathy grabs his hand pulling him toward her, "Bull shit. What is it?"

He looks down into her eyes, "I don't want to go home." _I wish I could stay here._

She stills has a strong grasp of his hand, she pulls him down, and they sit, "You can't run away, that never solves anything."

"I know but sometimes I…." part of him is sorry he started the conversation and another part is glad that he has someone to talk too. Knowing full well that most kids his age don't have these conversations with their girlfriends. He decides that he does not want to bother her with his domestic upheaval. He waves his hand in the air, "Screw it."

"Tell me," she says imploringly as she takes a stronger hold of his hand.

He offers a half smile, painfully aware of the differences in their home lives. He exhales, "She freaked out on me tonight, she kept saying that she was afraid to be alone," he picks up the glass that once held ginger ale. Sipping on the mixture of ginger ale and water, "You see I'm trying to move ahead with my life, and she doesn't want me to."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I don't know but why is that when…." He leans forward, "I'm ready to leave the house and she starts a scene and I have to once again diffuse the situation, sometimes I wonder who the parent is and who the kid is."

"She's lucky to have you there."

He slouches in the chair. "Sometimes I try to imagine what I'll be like in thirty years and…." He gazes into her eyes. "The thought makes me shiver. I have this fear that I'll be just like Norman Richards."

Cathy frowns for a moment then she recalls who he is referring to, "Norman, he's a shut in Bobby."

"Yeah who lived with his mother, until she died and now what does he do, huh?

"Believe me you will never be that way," she states with authority.

"Yeah?"

She nods her head with her eyes focused on him, he caresses her cheek, "Thanks," he says softly. He stands, "Come on let's go," he tugs on her hand, "Hopefully she'll be asleep when I get home."

**Outside the Goren Home**

Before he exits the vehicle, he leans over and steals a kiss from his date for the evening and the girl who holds a special place in his heart. "Goodnight Cathy."

She grabs his hand and pulls him toward her, returning the kiss, "Goodnight Bobby, thank you so much."

"I had fun, I really did." He looks to his front door and expels a long breath, _please be asleep. _He reaches for the door handle_,_ "Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Casey. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Bobby," they say in unison.

Before he reaches the front door, he turns and waves at the car as it travels down the street. He slips the key into the lock and opens the door. The sound of the TV catches his attention, its' after midnight, he checks the time _twelve-thirty_.

"Where have you been?" He hears her voice from his left side. "You told me midnight, it's after midnight, 30 minutes after midnight."

He holds onto the doorknob debating whether he should just go back out, _to where?_ He closes the door_. Fuck, I don't need this now_. "I knew it, shit!" he says under his breath. He turns to face her standing erect, shoulders back, "I was with the Cathy and her…"

She cuts him off, "Doing what?"

He frowns, "Huh?"

"You heard me?"

"I was with Cathy and her parents, you know that."

"I sat here waiting minute after minute for you to come home, what if you didn't, what if you…." She sits down on the end of the couch and starts to sob.

"Did you hear what I said? No of course not, because you always have your own agenda, what the hell do you think I was doing? Huh?" He removes his tie. "Yeah I fucked her in the backseat with her parents sitting in the front seat." He runs his fingers through his hair, "Jesus Christ."

"I don't like that Bobby; I don't like that kind of talk at all."

"Sorry," he stuffs the tie into his jacket pocket then he removes his jacket. _Why does she always make me_ _apologize I haven't done anything wrong_. "I…." he says then tosses the garment across the room, it lands on the recliner. "I had a great time tonight, but you don't care, do you? You want me to sit here with you day after day and night after night...."

She turns to face him, "I do not."

"Just once," he paces around the room. "When I come home, can you just ask me, how was your night? My night, Mom, no I have to come home to," he lowers his voice. "Fuckin' drama every night," he sits on the couch next to her. "Just once, can't you be concerned about me, just one time."

She looks up at him with tear-filled eyes, "I do…."

He knows those tears are not for him but for herself, yes she is lonely and scared of the future. He touches her shoulder, "I know you do, but it would be nice to hear it every once in awhile. In case you're interested I had a great time tonight and _I didn't want to come home_ you should be happy for me."

**September 2008**

"She not only saved the picture Bobby she put it in a frame."

He glances at the photo once again, "Yeah," he puffs out his chest, smiling. "She did, didn't she?" He places the photo on the top of the pile and closes the box.

**More to Come**

**Later The Mominator**


	4. Crawling From the Wreckage

**In this installment the character Lewis appears....now....I have decided that Lewis is his last name, though throughout the years I have concluded that it is his first. Also I have decided that he looks like a Roger. **

**Also this chapter will feature Bobby's teenage friends, who I have created in my mind. Cathleen Casey, Andy Reilly and Dave Fanelli**

**This installment is in two parts.**

**CRAWLING FROM THE WRECKAGE**

**Part One**

**May 2001**

Goren and Eames catch the case where, Derek Fried a reporter for the Ledger and his fiancé where gunned down outside their favorite restaurant. During interviews, Bobby discovers that the get away car was a vintage muscle car, much like the Grand Torino on the TV show Starsky and Hutch.

**Major Case Squad**

Bobby and the one witness to the shooting sit in front of the computer console scrolling through a site called Buck Ritler Muscle Cars of the 70's.

Bobby asks, "How about the Impala?"

"The lines were different," the young man points to the screen, "Rounder."

Bobby clicks and a photo of a red 1971 Chevelle SS, appears. "How about this one?"

"The body's right. The paint job was new, same with the tires." He points to the grille, "But the grille here and the back bumper were missing."

Bobby pats his shoulder, "Great, thanks." He waves to a uniformed officer to escort the young man down stairs.

He leans over, as his partner is busy writing notes, "Eames," she looks up to the sound of her name. Bobby continues, "I got to see a buddy about a 71 Malibu. You want to come?"

"Sure," she moves forward then stands, "I love meeting your buddies."

**Lewis Body Shop**

**Long Island City**

**Monday, May 6**

Lewis is kneeling down next to a car, searching for something, "That wrench has got to be here, I know I had it when I dropped the tranny on that Mustang coupe." He stands up and begins to walk, following close behind are Bobby and Alex, "I still can't get use to seeing you in a suit." Lewis says then wipes his hands on a rag.

Bobby waves off the comment. "It's a 71 Malibu, Lewis. A getaway car in a shooting." Bobby notices the missing wrench in his friends back pocket and removes it, he hands it to Lewis then both men offer a slight chuckle. Bobby then pats him on the back. "The owner's restoring it." Bobby says as he and Alex continue to follow Lewis, "The owner of the Malibu still hasn't nailed down the grille or the rear bumper."

Lewis's focus seems to be on a car with a dent on the door then what Bobby is saying; he taps the door of the damaged car, "Bring back any memories, Bobby?" Lewis asks grinning; he then turns away, his focus on another car with the hood open.

Bobby stares down the large dent in the door, his only comment, "Whew."

"Hey about that Malibu." Lewis says as he bends down into the engine of a car, "I got a call from Reggie in Yonkers. He's got a friend who was looking to score a grille from that year. You want; I can get the guy's name."

Alex crosses her arms as she too bends down to examine the engine.

"That would be great," Bobby says.

Alex speaks for the first time, "351 four-barrel. Who you trying to outrun?" Bobby can only smile.

"Whoa." Lewis says as he watches her leave, with Bobby following close behind, "I think I'm in love."

**March 1978**

The pile of rubble, as his friends call it, sits in the middle of the driveway. The teenager circles it repeatedly.

"Hey ah, I think a car exploded in your driveway, man."

He pushes his friend, "Go to hell," he walks slowly around the car that in its prime was a 1964 Barracuda. "You wait."

"Exactly how much did you pay for this, ah…?" Cathy says not sure what to call it.

"Shit," Andy interjects.

Bobby smirks at the comment, "You guys wait in…." he stares at the rubble before him. "In about," his shoulders slump. "Maybe by the time I'm 40 it will look like a car again."

"The outside looks alright it just needs a paint job." Andy circles the car repeatedly, "You got my help, if…. You let me drive it when it's done."

"Sure," he places his arm around Cathy's shoulder, "The problem is…..where do I start."

"I would start on the inside," the boys stare at her, "You know the engine."

Bobby nods his head. "Yeah."

Day after day and week after week Bobby and his friends, work on the car. The task is very time consuming, however enjoyable. "I had to go all the way to Jersey to get this part." Bobby holds up a gearshift.

"There should be a way to get all the parts at the same time." Dave says.

Andy nods his head, "There is."

"And how is that?" Bobby says as he crosses his arms.

"Buy a used car that actually works."

Bobby rubs his head and a streak of grease appears, "Maybe you're right, this is…."

"Shit man I was just kidding." Andy punches his friend on the arm.

Bobby punches him in return, "Kidding, no shit, really?"

**August 1978**

"Everything is done and I can't find a steering wheel, a Goddamn steering wheel." He kicks an empty plastic bucket that was used to wash the car. He sends it sailing over the hood of the car. "I'll never finish it in time for my birthday."

"Bobby," he raises his eyes to the sky at the sound of his mothers' voice. He keeps his back to her, "Shit what now. What is it?" he turns to face her. "I'm busy."

She exits the house, her hand shaking an envelope and a piece of paper. "They are cutting my benefits." He frowns as he hastily removes the paper from her grasp, Cathy, Dave and Andy move back. "See what it says, decreasing them." Her finger pokes the paper repeatedly.

He rubs his eyes, "No that's not what it says," he says sternly. He points to the sentence, "It says they are increasing," he emphasizes the word. "Increasing them, Christ put you glasses on."

She puts the glasses on and tries to focus on the words, "I…."

"There," he once again points to the word. "Maybe you need a new prescription."

"Yes I think so," she removes the eyeglasses from her face. "Can we go today?"

"No we can't go today I have to make the appointment first. I'll do it later." He hands her back the letter and immediately turns his back to her. Frances turns on her heels and walks back into the house, after the sound of the door closing he says, "Why does she always have to bother me with such trivial bullshit all the time? Christ what a pain in the ass."

"Bobby," Cathy touches his arm. "All she did was ask a question. Why do you get so upset?"

Bobby walks up to her, Andy has seen that look before, "Let it go man."

He ignores his oldest and closest friend, "Trade places with me for one day and live with that woman." Painfully aware that, that would never happen, he continues, "You wouldn't would…." He steps back so he can focus in on all his friends. "No, you see she does it on purpose because I'm not allowed to have any fun, she purposely fucks up my day." He points to the house that his mother is now occupying, "Her life sucks so she tries her best to make mine the same way." He circles his car, his face turning red. "One more year of this shit with her and I am out of here, she can go to hell. Let her call Frank when she has a problem." He turns away and walks down the driveway, cursing under his breath. The bucket that he kicked earlier once again is kicked, this time hitting the cars outside rear-view mirror, breaking the glass.

Cathy takes a step forward, "Cathy just let him alone, he likes it that way," Andy says.

_No he doesn't_, Cathy holds her hand up, "I want to talk to him."

Andy shrugs his shoulders as he answers her, "Sure, go ahead."

She finds him sitting on the curb, he can see her approach from the corner of his eye, he stands, "Maybe you should go home," he states flatly as he lights a cigarette.

She doesn't acknowledge his comment, "You overreacted," she states plainly as she crosses her arms.

"Overreacted? In your house maybe, with your parents but not here, this is normal," he says as he stares into her green eyes. "It's always the same thing with her, Bobby I need this, Bobby I need that, when is it going to be my turn to get that sort of attention." He flicks the half-smoked cigarette onto the street; he watches it as it rolls back toward him. "I never should have come back; I should have stayed away when I had the chance."

"I would have missed you," she says with certainty as she grabs a hold of his hand. He gives her hand a gentle tug and they start to walk toward the center of town. Cathy asks, "Where are we going?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "Did you ever see that Twilight Zone episode where the two kids dive into their swimming pool and at the bottom is a passage way to a better place."

She nods her head as she answers, "Yes, the old woman, she welcomes them and they along with a group of other unloved children finally find an adult that cares about them for who they are. While their parents argue continuously and blame them for being born."

"I know exactly how they felt."

"I'm sor…."

He holds his finger up to her lips, "Don't say you are sorry, it has nothing to do with you." He releases his hold of her hand and spreads out his arms, "This is my life and right now I don't see things changing much in the future."

"You have choices to make and if that's your attitude then you might as well pack it in right now."

He has to smile at her always-upbeat attitude and honesty. She never pretends to understand his home life but she is always willing to listen and never does she patronize him. "You know," he says as he walks back toward her. "If it was any one else saying things like that I would know that they are full of shit, but not you."

"How about a slice of pizza, my treat," Cathy asks.

He takes a hold of her hand this time, "Thanks," he releases her hand and gently places his arm around her shoulder. "Thanks."

"Should we go back and get the guys?"

"Later, I'm hungry."

He opens the door to the pizza parlor, he gestures for her to enter first. "You're always hungry."

**August 1978**

Bobby's seventeenth birthday passes and though he is able to get a driver's license, the car is not ready. Andy borrows his fathers' car and on a Saturday morning in September, the boys travel, once again looking for the steering wheel that is in Bobby's mind.

"Pull in there," Bobby points, "Maybe they can tell me where I can get one."

"We've found plenty of other wheels, why not….."

"No," he interjects as he reaches for the door handle, "I want the one that went with the car." Bobby opens the door and exits the vehicle.

"Stubborn, Goren you are one stubborn son of a bitch man."

"Can I help you?" The brown-haired, gum-chewing teenager asks.

Bobby scans the area, "Are you the only one here?"

"My Dad and Uncle are busy, what is it that you need?"

"I was wondering if….I'm looking for a steering wheel for a 1964 barracuda, any idea where I can go to find one."

"Follow me," he spits the gum out into a can. They follow him into a rundown, messy office. The young man pulls a book off the shelf and flips through the pages, "Yeah, here it is."

"We've been to junk yards and other car shops, where? What is that book?" Bobby points toward the book as he stretches his neck to get a look.

"My Dad keeps a tab on the sellers of car parts, you see most places won't give the information away but he feels if anyone has taken the time and energy to restore a car they deserve all the help they can get….just as long as you let us paint it."

"Sure, thanks….ah?"

"Lewis, Roger Lewis."

**A/N: My take on how they met, if you have one of your own, please let me know.**

**This is the end of part one.**

…**.Later….**

…**.The Mominator….**


	5. Crawling From the Wreckage 2

**Crawling From The Wreckage**

**Part Two**

**October 1978**

The seventeen-year-old has an itch, an itch to get in his newly restored car and take off, he fantasizes about that. He always has, ever since he can remember. Sitting in hide away places so no one could find him, maybe it was his way to survive. He knows that he will return after his drive but for just that moment, the feeling of being free is exhilarating. A quick thought of buying a bike suddenly flashes thorugh his mind, _a Harley, shit man that would be very cool_. The warm October day is a perfect, for a long drive, _go alone_, he thinks, then shakes his head, "No."

"Hi Mr. Lewis," Bobby says as he nears the side of a 1975 Lincoln, that George Lewis is busy working on, _Christ doesn't this guy ever take a day off?_

"Bobby," the older man acknowledges his visitor. "How's the car handling," he says as he gives the 64 barracuda a once over.

"Great, I'm going to take it for a drive, up state probably, is...."

"Bobby," Lewis says as he nears the car and his friend, "What's up?"

"I'm taking the car for a drive, want to come?"

"Dad?" Lewis asks as he catches his father's eye.

"Fine with me," Lewis pumps his fist. "But you better ask your mother."

"I will, be right back."

"Sure," Bobby says as he bends down to observe what George is doing to the engine of this car.

"Owner thinks he is Mario Andretti, pushes the car to the limit every time he gets in it."

"Mom said ok, come on Bobby let's go."

"Bobby," George calls to him as he waves him to come closer.

"Yes Sir," Bobby says with the utmost respect.

George places his hand on Bobby's shoulder, "Be careful, I know you want to find a place to open her up, but be careful." He says sternly.

"Yes Sir I will."

Bobby steers the car North, to where? No clue.

"Are you gonna let me drive?"

"No way man, first you're only 15 and second if your Dad found out he'd stuff me in that Lincoln he was working on today." Though Bobby can and will break the rules, when it comes to being responsible when someone else is involved he does his best.

After close to two hours of driving, he finds a straight piece of deserted highway. Bobby pushes the pedal to the medal, Lewis calls out the speed, "Fifty five, sixty-five, cool." As the car peeks over sixty-five Lewis screams, "Bobby look out!"

He steps on the brake and the car spins 360 degrees until the driver's side door hits a tree. Shaken up a little but not hurt, the boys stare at each other for a moment. "Why in the hell did you scream like that?"

"Didn't you see it on the road?"

"What? See what an alien, what?"

"The rabbit," Lewis says excitedly, "The rabbit that ran across the road."

Bobby loosely grabs his friends shirt, "Are you kidding me, you almost got us killed to save the life of a fuckin' rabbit!" His voice echoes throughout the car.

"I'm sorry, but…………." They hear a siren in the distance. They turn their heads to look, a police car.

"Great, just great," Bobby says as he turns his head forward.

"Come on let's get out of the car." Lewis opens his door and then closes it as Bobby slides across the seat.

"Hey shit for brains," Bobby yells.

"Sorry, man I'm sorry." Lewis says as he opens the door.

"Are you boys alright?"

"Yes Sir," Lewis answers first.

"I know you were cruising but since I didn't clock you," the officer pauses for a moment to admire the once blue with white trimmed car, "Who's car is this?"

"It's mine, why? You think we stole it?"

"A little advise, cool it with the attitude." Before the officer finishes his sentence Bobby has the glove box opened and the registration and license cards are in his hand.

The officer reads over the cards then hands it back to him, "You are going to need a tow and a ride back home, come on I'll take you to the hospital, check you both out. You can call your parents from there."

"We don't need a hospital," Bobby says sadly. "My car does," he says softly.

**An Hour Later**

"Roger," the voice is familiar and loud.

"Hey Dad," he says lightheartedly.

"Are you boys alright?" Bobby and Lewis only nod.

The officer from the scene has not left, "The car is still on the scene, if you need…."

George holds his hand up, "No I have a tow truck, how are they?"

He asks as he sees the doctor approaching, "A few bruises, no broken bones. It's unusual to see kids wear a seat belt but good thing they did."

"Are you going to take responsibility for both boys, Sir?"

"Yes I am, Bobby's mother is ill and…."

"I understand, I'll leave you then, take care guys," and pointing his finger at Bobby, "Slow down next time." Bobby's only response is a nod.

The trio watch the officer until he disappears around a corner, "First question," George says, angrily, "How fast where you going?"

"Sixty-five," Bobby says barely above a whisper.

"Sixty-five, did it start to shake is that how you lost control?"

"No," Bobby raises his bow downed head, "Ask," he pats Lewis on the back. "Ask him."

"I saw it in the middle of the street."

"It, what a cow a deer?" his father asks with concern.

"No a rabbit, at least I think it was a rabbit maybe it was a groundhog."

George Lewis can only frown, "You're an idiot," Bobby says.

"I said I was sorry."

"Sorry how is that going to help me, did you see my car, it's ruined."

"We can fix it." Lewis states adamantly.

"No forget it, on the way back to the city let's just find a junk yard and toss it in."

"Hold on, now," George says as he places his hand on Bobby's shoulder, "Let's take a look at it first." He lightly pushes him forward, "Come on guys, let's go home."

"Ass," Bobby says as he passes his friend.

"I am not." Lewis states flatly. "You were going faster than sixty-five, I saw it." He says hoping for some comfort from his father, who, for the moment seems to be on Bobby's side.

George stops, then turns Bobby by the shoulder, "Were you?"

"No I was going sixty-five and he knows it, because before he screamed look out he said, fifty five, sixty-five, cool." Bobby pushes Lewis by the front shoulder, "Go ahead deny it." Lewis remains silent, "Tell him!" Bobby exclaims as he pushes Lewis backwards, "Tell him!"

George stands between the boys, "That's enough calm down," he says staring at Bobby.

"Calm down, he almost gets us killed and now," Bobby once again stares at Lewis, who has yet to look him in the eye, "Now he wants to blame me for it, no way. It wasn't my fault." Bobby steps back, "Believe him if you want I don't care, I have money I'll take a bus home." Bobby turns to leave; George reaches for him but misses grabbing his arm.

He hears the words, "It was my fault Dad and he was only going sixty-five." Bobby stops and hides the smile on his face. He has to admit that it feels good, someone putting him first for a change, even if it is only Lewis. He stands motionless until Lewis and his Dad are by his side, one on the right and one of the left.

"Hey," Bobby pats his friend on the back.

"Yeah, what is it."

"I need you to remind me of something tomorrow."

"What's that?"

Bobby leans down speaking softly, as he and Lewis exit the hospital, "To kill you."

"Ah come on. You know what they say; someday we'll laugh about this."

Bobby shakes his head, "I doubt that very much."

**May 2001**

"Did you have it fixed?"

"No it went back to where I found it," he opens the door for her as they enter 1PP.

"Thanks," she says as she steps through the threshold. Two long strides and he is by her side, "What a shame, all that work." She pushes the button for the elevator, "So how long before you let him off the hook?"

They enter the elevator side by side, "When it happens you'll be the first to know."

She frowns, "You're kidding, does he know that?"

Bobby laughs aloud as the doors open, "No, I forgive him for what happened but all the time and effort I put into it was gone in ten seconds, a lot like life I guess."

"You'll find that one thing to hold onto," She pulls out the chair that is near her desk.

_I have_, he thinks but he says, "One can only hope."

"You were 16 when you started working on it," he nods, she continues, "Wow, that's impressive."

"I needed things to occupy my time and my mind."

"Once you get a hold of something you give it all, don't you?"

He mimics her actions with his chair, "Are you asking me or telling me?"

She smiles and sees a sparkle in his eye that she has never seen before, it gives a little tug of her heart.

**Later that Night**

He steers the car into the lot and sees a lonely light on in the garage. The man working diligently does not notice the approaching vehicle. He parks the car, shifting the gear into park, removing the key as he turns off the lights.

"Lewis," he says his name as he walks toward the light.

With his head still bent over the engine he answers, "Hey Bobby."

Bobby places his hands behind his back and joins his friend in admiring the engine before him, "Looks clean."

Lewis stands upright, "It should be," then closes the hood. "I've been working on it for two days."

Bobby places his hands in his pockets, "I've been calling your place for over an hour, when are you going to come into this century and get a cell phone, shit man you don't even put your answering machine on."

Lewis removes the dirty, grease filled rag from his back pocket and rubs it over his dirty, grease filled hands, "And who is going to call me."

"I…." Bobby frowns. "What happened?"

"What happened? You know damn well what happened, she dumped me, gave me that same ole line, I really like you but…." He rolls up the rag into a ball and tosses it as far as a rag will go, "Same ole shit."

"So I guess you don't want to go out with me," he places his hand on Lewis' shoulder.

"Stop that," he brushes his hand away.

"Come on, I'm buying."

Lewis laughs, "Yeah I'll go out with you."

"Cool, go get cleaned up," he follows his friend through the maze of cars and into the little house in the back of the lot. "You know maybe you should get a house away from the lot."

"Why?"

"Is this where you bring them back to?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

"You have to understand that not everyone is interested in cars, most people don't care when rack and pinion steering was first introduced in cars."

Lewis holds the door open as Bobby enters the room, "Eames did." Lewis says as he passes his friend walking further into the room, "There's beer in the fridge."

Bobby paces through the room, peeking at magazines and photos that he has seen a hundred times.

Lewis returns scrubbed and polished, "Is she straight?"

Bobby frowns, "Who?"

"Your partner," he says shyly regretting the question.

Bobby shrugs his shoulders actually not sure, of the answer, "I suppose, I don't know I've never asked her." Bobby lifts the beer bottle to his lips and finishes the malted brew. "Why?" Lewis raises his eyebrows up and down, "You're a great guy but she is way out of your league, man. Shit she's way out of my league. She is cute though, isn't she," Bobby dumps the bottle into the can. "She probably thinks I'm just a big dork."

"A dork? Then why is it when ever we go out they all stare at you?"

"They're trying to figure out how tall I am."

"Yeah, right, no they're wondering why you're with me, I'm the dork."

"You know what?"

"What?" he answers solemnly.

"You need to get laid, hell I know I'm feeling anxious." He pats Lewis on the back, "Come on," he pushes him forward, "I'm a cop we can get for free."

Lewis stops walking, turning to face his friend, "Really?"

Bobby raises his eyebrows, "You use to have a sense of humor, shit man. I think you've been inhaling gas fumes for way too long."

"It was just a thought, just making conversation."

"What?"

"You know about Eames," Bobby is a very observant and intuitive man, Lewis is attracted to Eames, Lewis's voice breaks his thought, "She does seem pretty cool."

Bobby nods his head in agreement, "Best thing that ever happened to me, getting a female partner, she's not into the heroics bullshit, not out for medals. It was tough at first, not for me but for her, anyway. Things seem to be going really smooth now."

"Did you find the car?"

"Huh?"

"You know the chevelle?"

"Yes," he nods his head, "We did, thanks man." The friends exit the little house walking back through the maze of cars, "So what exactly happened to that car with the huge dent in the door."

Lewis laughs as he opens the passenger side door of Bobby's Mustang. "Nothing like what happened to us." Bobby does not join in the laughter he only scowls. "Shit man, are you ever going to let me off the hook for that."

Bobby not able to control his laughter starts to laugh aloud, "Oh man, that car turned 360 degrees, shit…." He turns the key and the vintage car starts. Bobby changes the gear from park to drive. "So where should we go?"

"I don't care."

"Sounds like a plan."

…**.This installment is over….**

…**.More to come, YES----NO?**


	6. Influential Friends

**A/N: Yes I am still here though the most recent events for LOCI are without a doubt sad, I hope we all continue to write and read fics about our favorite detectives. I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE.**

**Now onto the business at hand....**

**I am borrowing more characters from another show. This time Tony Soprano from....yes 'The Sopranos'. Hope you enjoy the ride into Bobby's past when he befriends....yes Tony Soprano. Now unless you are from another planet and you have never heard or seen the Sopranos, well it was a hell of show with some very interesting characters. **

**This installment will be in three parts. **

**Influential Friends**

**Part One**

**Satriale's Meat Market**

**New Jersey**

Bobby leaves his partner, Danni, for the day and takes a drive across the bridge, alone to New Jersey.

"I smell a cop," says Capo regime, Captain, Paulie Gualiteri, of Tony Soprano's crew.

"You do realize," Bobby says as he eyes the short, stocky man before him. Who in his day was very cool and a little crazy. The kind of guy that teenage boys would definitely look up to, "That it is 2009 not 1963," Bobby says as he stands with arms crossed. "I mean the slicked back hair; I didn't even know they sold brylcreem anymore." The snickers from Tony's nephew, Chris Moltisanti and Silvio Dante, Tony's consigliere, adviser, are muffled. "Since your nose has discovered that I am a cop, is Tony around?"

"No," Chris answers first.

The door to the meat market opens and Tony walks out, "Don't lie to the police Christopher." His associates bewildered by the smile on Tony's face. He holds out his hand, "Bobby, how that hell are you?" Bobby extends his hand and as they shake, Tony pulls him in for a quick hug.

"Good, I'm good."

"What can I do you for?"

Bobby decides to get right down to the meaning of his visit, "I need to talk to you about Anthony." Bobby states flatly. He can tell by the expression on Tony's face that he has definitely hit a nerve.

"He's a good kid Bobby."

"I believe that, but he was known to associate with a kid by the name of Stephen Grayson, who is now lying on a slab at the M.E.'s," Bobby takes a step closer, "With a bullet in the back of his head."

Tony holds up his hands in a defensive mode as he takes a few steps back, "No way, not A.J."

"I don't think he did it but he may know who did," Bobby turns his head to face the three on-lookers who have not only remained quiet but are listening to every word, Tony notices this also.

Tony turns his back on Bobby, "Bobby," he reaches for the door handle, "Come inside." Bobby complies.

Bobby waits for the door to close before he speaks, "Tony, has he talked to you about it?"

"No," Tony answers quickly and sharply. "Who is this kid, to warrant major case?"

"His father is a judge in Manhattan, now from what we have discovered; young Mr. Grayson was far from a choir boy. He has arrests for possession and assault, of course he has never spent a day in jail but that's…."

"So he has enemies, not my kid." Tony steps closer and has to look up, "He wouldn't hurt a fly Bobby, if my word means anything, believe me."

"I do, will you let me talk to him."

Tony places his hands deep into his pockets as he paces around the room, "Sure," he nods his head a few times, "Tomorrow, right here at 4." Tony holds out his hand and the two men shake.

"Thanks Tony." Tony only nods.

Bobby leaves the building and Tony follows, soon after. Tony cannot ignore the stares from his associates; he turns to them, "Remember that story I told you guys about when Tony B and I were busted for breaking into that warehouse on Clinton Street."

Christopher answers, "Yeah sure, the big cassette tape case, where you guys had a plan to lift a shit load of music cassettes and then sell them at school but, when you got in there you found out that the cassettes were all," he pauses for a moment, "Blank." The guys share a laugh, Tony included.

"Remember I told you about that kid Bobby?" Again his associates nod, "Tony sits between Sil and Christopher, "That guy," Tony looks up the street watching as Bobby enters his car, "That was Bobby."

**The Goren Home**

**That Night**

Alex returns downstairs after putting Robby to bed, she finds her husband at the kitchen table looking through photos and files of his most recent case. She leans against the door frame and has to smile. Thinking to herself that years ago; he would have stayed at the station until the wee hours of the morning, all alone to obsess over a case but not anymore. He is still as dedicated as he has always been but he would rather pack up the files and study them at home.

Alex calls his name as she enters the room, "Bobby," his answer is a grunt. "Bobby, he's waiting for you."

He immediately closes the folder and heads for the stairs that lead to his son's room. "Story Daddy?" Robby does not have to ask twice.

"Which one?" Bobby stares at the growing library of children's books that are on the three-tier shelf in his son's room.

When he returns downstairs, Alex is reading one of the files, "Tony Soprano?"

"Well actually," he gently removes the paper from her hand, "It's his son."

She picks up another slip of paper, "It seems like a hit, what are you looking to find?"

"Evidence that Anthony had…."

Alex cuts him off, "He did this, didn't he?" She shakes the paper in the air, "Well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"No," he says the word with a touch of anger, "He had nothing to do with it."

She frowns slightly, "What? With a father like that?"

"He's a good kid and from what I have found out, he's more like his mothers side of the family. For him to shoot someone in the back of the head," he replaces the papers into the folder then stuffs them into his leather case. Shaking his head, "It seems out of character, but since he is an acquaintance of Stephen's and his father's ties to organized crime, everyone thinks he's guilty."

"Everyone? As in Ross and the brass?"

He answers with a nod, Alex pulls out one of the chairs then sits down, "If I didn't know you better I'd say that you were purposely looking for a way to clear this kid, whether he did it or not."

"You're wrong." He says defensively. "I'm just looking for the truth."

"I know you very well Bobby, are you…." she hesitates.

"Am I what? Say it, you think I'm afraid of Tony Soprano, don't you?"

"I….I didn't say it," she pats his arm. "You did."

"That's what you were thinking though, isn't it?"

"Tony may be small potatoes as far as mob bosses go but he still has a lot of power and protection." She reaches for his hand, she knows that he will go out of his way to find the truth but she also knows that there is something else in that brilliant head of his. She has to ask, "Why are you doing this? Really?"

He blurts out the words, "I owe him." He bites his lip well aware of the fact that he can't get take them back.

Alex's slight frown from earlier has increased, she sits back in the chair, "Excuse me, did you say you owe him?" Her voice cracks slightly from surprise, "You mean Tony?" Bobby remains quiet, "Bobby he's an extortionist a thief, a murderer and God knows what else he has done."

"I realize that," he zips up the case.

"I'm glad, now what the hell is going on?"

"It's a long story," he checks his watch, "And I'm tired."

She grabs his arm, "Wait a minute, were you friends with him? He's from Jersey and you were raised in Brooklyn, where in the hell? Why would you even associate with someone like that?"

He pulls his arm back hastily, "My mother was in a mental hospital," he raises his voice, "My father didn't give a fuck about me, my brother was already self absorbed," his face begins to turn red, "With his own life, gee I don't know." He runs his fingers through his hair, "I was sixteen, scared and felt very alone." He turns away from her and walks into the living room; he sits down hard on the couch.

Moments later she is standing before him, she tries to appease his hurt, "I understand," she says with as much reassurance as possible.

He holds his hand out for her, "Come here," he chuckles softly as she takes his hand in hers, "That's nice but you couldn't possible understand." He pulls her closer and she finds herself sitting on his lap, "Sorry I snapped."

She places her arms around his neck, "It was a long time ago and it was silly of me to think any bad. It's just that, my God Bobby," she has to shake her head still a bit bewildered, "Tony Soprano and you were friends?"

"Yes, but in 1977 he was just a kid, a lot like me."

**End of part One**

**As I said in the A/N above I am not going anywhere, there will be more to come and soon.**

**I love Bobby's childhood, the one in my mind. Anyway I don't feel that it is much of a stretch for him to befriend a kid like Tony. My opinion anyway.**

**Now in the past installments of Chaos, Bobby has been telling each story to Alex, in this one Bobby is telling Alex but Tony is recalling his short-term friendship with a kid who became a cop, to his associates.**


	7. Influential Friends 2

**Part Two**

**Newark, New Jersey**  
**Thursday Afternoon**  
**October 1977**

The Jersey street is filled with cars and kids, some of them running in and out of the cars that are parked on the street and the motorist honking their horns in frustration. He has been to this home before but not for this reason, his mother Frances, deemed until further notice, unable to care for him at this time. His Uncle Richard, Frances's younger brother, who is recently divorced, has volunteered to take care of his 16-year-old nephew. He sees the tall dark haired man standing on the sidewalk directly in front of his door. Denise DeMarco, his social worker since last year, pulls the car into the only spot on that side of the road.

"Hey kiddo," Richard says as he waves. Denise places the car in park, she and the teenager open their doors simultaneously. "Hey Uncle Richard," Bobby offers a quick smile that immediately turns into a frown. Richard places his hand on the teens shoulder and with Denise following close behind, guides him up the stairs and into his apartment.

It is unusually warm for the 2nd day of October but the apartment is cool in comparison. "Mrs. DeMarco, may I get you something to drink?" Richard asks.

Denise sets her handbag on the coffee table, nodding her head, "Yes please, what ever you have that's cold."

"Bobby?"

"No thanks, can I see my room?" he asks solemnly.

"Sure, down the hall," Richard points across the room, "First door on the left." Richard stuffs his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he watches his nephew walk slowly down the hall. Bobby disappears into the room within moments. "He doesn't seem excited to be here." Denise and Richard hear a thump, their only conclusion; Bobby has thrown his bag on the floor.

"Excited?" She too stares down the hallway. "No," she shakes her head as she removes her gaze from Bobby to Richard. "He's not but I think he'll be all right. He's a very suspicious young man. If I know him and I do he's wondering if you were forced into this." Denise says as she sits down on the coffee colored sofa.

"I'm happy to help him and I look forward to the company, and." Richard rubs his eyes as he sits down on the leather reclining chair that faces the sofa. "This way he and my kids can get to know each other again." He pauses, rubbing the back of his neck. _Must be a family trait_, Denise thinks as she smiles at Richard. "My wife, well she was so afraid that just by having Bobby in the house would cause my kids to develop schizophrenia. The one thing that she blocks from her mind is that they may develop the disease," he bows his head. "Anyway." He pauses for a moment, "I wish I was able to help out more the last time but…." Once again, he rubs her back of his neck. Denise and Richard look up when they hear a door open down the hall.

"Is it alright if I take a walk?" Bobby shrugs his shoulders. "You know, to see what's out there."

Richard stands, "Sure," he places his hand in his back pocket, removing his wallet, opening the wallet he removes paper money, he flips through the bills.

"No," Bobby removes his wallet from his back pocket, "I have my own money," he says with a touch of arrogance, he smirks ever so slightly. "I worked for a landscaper for the past six months."

"Really?" Richard says surprisingly. "That's great, that's hard work."

"I suppose." Bobby takes a step toward the door.

"Hold on Bobby I'll walk out with you," Denise says as she digs in her purse for her car keys. "Richard I will be back sometime next week to see how you both are doing.

Richard nods his head, "Ok see you then. Drive safe back to the city."

Denise offers a wink, "He'll come around," she says softly as she holds out her hand for him. Richard accepts, "Don't let him get you down."

Denise finds Bobby ten feet down the hall, "He wasn't forced into this, was he?" He asks as she approaches him.

"No, he wasn't." She touches his shoulder; he keeps his head down, "Bobby, he said yes before I finished the question." She taps his shoulder, "Look at me," she says sternly but sweetly, "He wants you here." She gestures for him to open the door that leads to the street. She cannot help but see the broad smile on the face of a young man who has so much love to give, but for some reason she suspects, was born into the wrong family. Patting his back as she passes him, _Now that is what I want to see, you happy. _

The next few days were uneventful but Richard was growing concerned that Bobby would never come around. Sunday afternoon proved him wrong. Something as simple as watching a football game on TV. Maybe it was just being with an older man, like a father and son. Bobby started to feel a connection with his uncle. Two guys drinking, a beer and a soda watching the Jets destroy the Dolphins made for a great afternoon. The BBQ ribs they ate at Liberty's Tavern after the game sealed the deal for them.

**Monday Morning**

"Nervous?" Richard asks as he pours himself a cup full of coffee.

"A little," Bobby answers nonchalantly then takes a big bite out of his buttered piece of toast. He chews a few times then swallows. "One thing about this school," he places a bit more butter on the edges. "No one knows my Mom."

"Has she, ah," Richard coughs, "Anyway."

"Embarrassed me at school?" Bobby asks casually. "No not yet," he says with a slight chuckle, "But sometimes she does stupid things in front of my friends." Bobby waves his hand across his face, so many years and so many times, he has grown a thick skin to his mother's antics. "Should I leave now?"

"Maybe you should put shoes on first."

"Shit," he looks up. "Sorry."

Richard taps him lightly on the back of the head, "Don't worry about it."

The butterflies in his stomach have turned into bats, _I hope the homeroom teacher doesn't introduce me to the class, how fucking' nerdy that would be_. He shakes his head_, Nah this is high school_. He walks the halls searching in vain for his homeroom. He passes jocks, nerds, prom queens and hoods. He absent-absentmindedly stares at three kids clad in leather jackets; _I have to get me one of those_. With his head turned in the opposite direction he takes a step forward, he hears a slight scream and a load of books have hit the floor.

He hears the word, "Jerk," a little discouraged at his first day being a disaster before it starts. However, it is not said from the girl that he has assaulted.

"Shut up Sue." He hears the girl say.

"Sorry," he bends down to pick up the books, "I'm really sorry." He scoops the books into his arms and stands. He finds himself staring at the dark beauty. She stands just over five feet three inches, brown eyes and hair with olive skin that has retained its summer tan. She returns the stare as he releases the books from his arms. "I'm really sorry."

She takes the books from him, "It's alright, it was an accident." She takes a step forward, "See you around." The two girls walk across the hall and stop at a locker.

"Never saw him before," Sue says as she begins to turn the dial to open her locker.

"Must be new," his keen ears can hear them conversing as the light haired girl opens the locker. "Cute too," the dark haired girl says.

"Very."

"You called him a jerk."

"Well…."

"Hey," he calls to them. The two-teenager girls turn, "What are your names?" Making sure to include both.

The brown haired girl takes a step forward, "Gillian Giordano and this is Sue Gavin." The ringing of the school bell startles all three. "So, what do they call you?"

"Bobby Goren."

"We have to get to homeroom, Bobby. What homeroom did they give you?"  
He once again looks at the slip of paper in his hand, "218, wherever the hell that is."

Gillian waves her hand for him to follow, "This way."

"That was easy." He says under his breath.

Following a map that he obtained from the office he went through the morning, it went very smoothly. Checking his schedule for his next class, 'lunch'. As he travels through the halls he comes upon the lunchroom, which when filled can handle over 200 students. He joins the line and passes through buying himself two cheeseburgers and an order of fries, two milks and a brownie for dessert. Looking for an empty table, he spies one in the back of the room, as he walks through he hears someone call the name "Bobby." Can't be me, he thinks. However, he turns to the sound of the voice, and it is Gillian.

She catches his eye, "Bobby," she smiles, "Come over here."

Thankful that he didn't have to sit and eat alone, also elated that he was sitting at a table with five girls. Gillian introduced him to her friends, if he was lucky he would remember their names, however he doubted it very much.

He kept quiet through the lunch period, answering questions only that the girls asked of him. Like where he was from? Where he was living now? What's it like to live in Brooklyn?

As the lunch hour whined down he scans the lunch room. Concluding that this school in Jersey is not that different from his school in Brooklyn, the only difference is that no one knows who he is. He can't help but flash a quick smile at that thought.

The beginning and end of the first day, panned out pretty good, not familiar with the neighborhood, as at home. He finds a place on the outside of the school building to sit and steal a smoke.

He digs into his shirt pocket and removes the pack of Parliament cigarettes, concealed on his person all day. As he lights the cancer stick a shadow appears blocking the warm rays of the sun on this cool October afternoon. He looks up to see two boys, both seemingly older. He raises the pack, "Want a smoke?"

The stouter of the two, bends down. "Sure," he takes the pack from his hand then opens the box. He then nudges the skinnier of the two, "Here Ton."

Waving off the offer, he sits down on his right side, "Not now."

"Anything in particular you guys want with me?" he asks then takes a drag of his cigarette.

The stouter one sits down next to him on his left side. "I, ah….we heard what you did to Mr. Tucker, not too many guys have the balls to tell that fat fuck off," he pats his shoulder, "Good job."

They were in gym class and the boys were supposed to do vaults over the horse. One of the boys in Bobby's class is overweight and afraid to do it. Mr. Tucker berated Lenny Marshall and soon after the other kids in the class followed suit, calling him names. Amid all the chatter came the words, "Why don't you do it Mr. Tucker, maybe if you show Lenny how to do it, then he'll try." That ole saying if looks could kill, the boys standing next to Bobby move back, Bobby remained still.

William Tucker stands at five feet nine and weighs close to 250 pounds. He steps closer to his new student, all the sixteen-year-old boys in this class are smaller in comparison to him, Bobby stands a few inches taller. Bobby crosses his arms across his chest, Tuckers' attempt at intimidation fails. Whether it was fate or just good timing the bell sounded that the class was over. The boys stand motionless until Bobby turns to leave; Lenny follows him then the rest of the boys. Words, are not spoken, as the boys walk through the gym and into the locker room.

"News travels fast around here."

"You're not from here are you?" The stouter one asks.

"No," shaking his head, "I'm from Brooklyn. I'm staying with my uncle for awhile, my Mom's sick and my Dad's an ass." The two strangers laugh aloud. He frowns at first at their response then he smirks.

"I'm Tony Soprano and this is my cousin Tony Blundetto."

Bobby takes a long drag of his cigarette, blowing out the smoke as he asks,  
"Aside from your appearance how do people tell you guys apart?"

The stouter Tony stands, "They call me T and they call him," he pats his cousin on the back. "Tony B."

Shaking his head, Bobby says with a slight chuckle, "Man I think you guys have watched the Godfather too many times."

Smilingly broadly, T drops the cigarette on the ground, "You're alright man," he crushes out the stick with the tip of his boot.

"What do they call you?" Tony B asks.

"Goren, Bobby Goren."

"Goren, huh? You look Italian," T states.

"I am, on my Mom's side."

"Come on guys," they hear a male voice call to them, "School is over, get on out of here."

Bobby stands, "Yeah, yeah….I'm going."

The two Tony's slightly surprised by the height of this stranger, T takes a step back, "Were you left back or something? I thought you were a junior."

Shaking his head, "I'm a junior." He drops his cigarette on the pavement, then crushes it out with his boot, "See ya around."

"Hey," T calls to him.

Bobby turns slowly to face his new acquaintances, "Yeah."

"We were going to get a pizza," T says as he takes a few steps forward, "Wanna come?"

Digging his hands into his pocket, Bobby removes his wallet, counting the contents inside, _five dollars_, he looks up, "Ah….yeah sure."

As T passes Bobby he says, "You won't need that," he gestures for him to follow, "Come on."

He was worried about making friends, not any longer. Maybe it's the relief of not having to go home to his mother this afternoon that has changed his outward appearance to these strangers. He does miss some things from his home, like the comfort of his bedroom and his friends but this is not bad, not bad at all.

**A/N: Thanks to all you readers who have clicked onto this fic. Hope you enjoyed this installment. I do appreciate the interest. However I have to say it would nice to read it every once in awhile, your silence has me wondering. Anyway....You all ROCK!!!! **

**Later....The Mominator**


	8. Influential Friends 3

**Hi there, sorry for the long delay but as many of you know, life and a house full of sick kids sometimes interfere with fun.**

**Part Three**

"Bobby," Richard calls to his nephew as he walks into the room, no answer. He calls to him again, still no answer. Richard thinks only pessimistically, "Great he's run off." He walks to the front door and opens it, taking a quick look down the hall from the left to the right, no Bobby. He slams the door, "Son of a bitch," he runs his fingers through his hair, "He fooled me into believing that everything was alright."

Richard turns when he hears the sound of the door opening, "Hey Uncle Richard."

Richard, not familiar with a teenager, his two children age from 9 to 12. He takes a step forward, just about ready to read the young man the riot act. He points his finger at his nephew, "Where," Richard stops then loosens his shoulders, "Where were you?" He manages to ask calmly.

"With a couple of guys, we went for pizza."

Richard checks his watch, "I was planning to cook spaghetti for dinner."

Bobby removes his jacket and absentmindedly tosses it on the couch, "Don't worry, I'll eat it."

Richard flashes a quick smile, suddenly remembering his appetite as a teenager, he pats Bobby on the arm, "I forgot how much teenagers eat," he says with a slight chuckle. "So I'm guessing the first day wasn't too bad."

"Pretty good," Bobby answers then turns away from his Uncle's gaze.

Richard wants to ask more but decides maybe it is better to let him be for now.

"I have some reading to do," Bobby says as he walks past his uncle toward his newly acquired bedroom. He stops suddenly, "Uncle Richard."

"Yeah Bobby what is it."

"Thanks."

Richard smiles warmly at his often lost and alone nephew.

An hour later, a plate full of spaghetti is on the dish before him. "Looks good." Bobby says before attempting a fork full of food.

Richard can no longer hide his curiosity. "So," he pauses as Bobby chews his food. "Who were these guys you met?" Richard asks as he twirls the spaghetti on his spoon."

"Not only," Bobby says as he picks up a piece of garlic bread. "Did I meet some guys I ate lunch at a table full of girls."

Richard chuckles softly, "Really?" He nods his head, "Cool, very cool."

"I have to admit I was scared shitless but, the kids at that school are pretty cool."

"You remember their names?"

Bobby chews a few times then swallows, "The only girls names I remember are Gillian and Sue, the guys I had pizza with were Tony," Bobby sits back in the chair, "And Tony."

Richard picks out a small piece of bread from the basket that sits on the table, "Tony and Tony, what?"

"Soprano and Blundetto," Bobby says casually. The fork hitting the side of the dish startles Bobby. "Uncle Richard, what wrong?"

"Soprano, Tony Soprano, all the kids in that school and you make friends with him and," Richard says excitedly as he runs his fingers through his hair, "Jesus Christ."

"They came up to me," Bobby says defensively. "After I, well something that happened in gym class."

"Gym class, what did you do?" Richard asks nervously.

"I didn't get into trouble or nothing; I defended this kid against the teacher. He was bulling him and then the other kids started picking on him and well…." Bobby shrugs his shoulders. Then retells his tale of Mr. Tucker, or as T called him ever so perfectly 'That fat fuck,' Bobby chuckles as he remembers that line.

Richard pats Bobby on the arm, "Good for you," suddenly his fear of Bobby associating with these two boys has lost its strength. _Any kid that would do what he did for a stranger has a head_ _on his shoulders and most likely, not a follower_, "I hope." Richard whispers to himself.

**The Next Afternoon**

The boys with Gillian and Sue, who have joined them this afternoon, enter the neighborhood deli.

"Who's got money?" T asks as he checks his pockets.

"I have," Bobby counts the bills in his wallet. "I have ten bucks."

Bobby generously buys sodas and snacks for his new friends. I thought crosses his mind, as they leave the deli. _Hope they_ _don't think that I'm trying to buy their friendship_. The door closes behind him, "Next time T, it's your turn."

T pushes Bobby on the arm, "No problem, man."

The kids decide to hang out at the park. The best place to sit, eat, and drink, the bleachers, that are empty.

T removes four packs of cigarettes from his pocket while Tony B removes two cans of beer.

"When, I mean where did that come from?" Bobby asks as T hands hods out one of the packs for Bobby.

"Easy man, it was way too easy."

The girls are busy talking and giggling, oblivious to the antics of the boys. Gillian and Sue know damn well, who the two Tony's are, much like Richard but they feel very cool to be associating, with yes-bad boys.

Bobby easily, maybe absentmindedly accepts the pack, "You made me buy all this shit and then you guys use five finger discounts."

"I didn't make you buy anything man, besides, someone had to buy something."

"Well next time do it when I'm not with you." Now he understands Richard reluctance about the two Tony's and him becoming friends.

T can only respect Bobby for his honestly. T nods his head as he takes a spot next to Bobby, "Want a sip?" T asks as he nudges Bobby arm.

"What the hell, what's done is done." Part of him feels very guilty about not only accepting stolen cigarettes but also drinking beer. _Fuck guilt_, he thinks as he takes a long swig of beer, then returns it to his friend.

**A/N: I had thought at first that this would be my last story for this site, due to the sad news, however it seems that new fics are still being submitted every day and my mind has changed----YES I will continue to write new fics for this site. We have to keep Bobby and Alex alive FOREVER. Am I right?**

…**.More to Come….**

…**.Later….**

…**.The Mominator….**


	9. Influential Friends 4

**Part Four**

"So," Bobby says as he lights up his second cigarette in the last fifteen minutes.

"You nervous about something? Cause," T pats his back, "You don't strike me as the nervous type."

"Nervous?" Bobby flicks the tip of the cigarette with his thumb. "Nah, just curious as to why," he takes a long drag of the cigarette, expelling the smoke as he talks. "Did you do it just to see if you could get away with it?"

"Something like that."

Bobby tosses the cigarette onto the street, "You know I can understand that."

"You can?" T stuffs his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans, "You know I believe you."

"My Uncle has some ah," he wants to say reservations but decides that it is not the right word to use, "Worries, problems with us hanging out."

"In this neighborhood it's not a secret who my family is, hell I know what my ole man does for a living."

"What is that?"

T shakes his head, "Better not say, but one time," T moves his head from left to right looking for anyone within hearing distance, he whispers, "I saw him beat the shit out of some guy because he owned him money or something."

Bobby frowns at first than as if a bolt of lightening hits his brain cells, "You mean the m…." T grabs Bobby on the arm.

"Don't say it man, alright." Bobby nods his head as T continues to hold his arm.

The smile that flashes on Bobby's face is one of pride, imagine, he thinks, me hanging out with the coolest kids in the neighborhood. Things like that never were important to him, why is this? He thinks.

**Lunchtime the Next Day**

Bobby meets up with the two Tony's, Gillian, and Sue. Bobby, Sue and Gillian, with their lunch trays in their hands follow T through the cafeteria. T stops at 'their' table and sets his tray on top of it. He clears his throat at first, then speaking softly and clearly, he says, "Wrong table. Get up."

Bobby watches intently as three boys' nod their heads then quickly grab on to their lunch trays and stand, the fourth one remains. T repeats to the lone remaining young man, "Wrong table man, get up or this tray will find it's way up your ass."

"Look man we…." He suddenly realizes that his friends have abandoned him, however he finishes his thought, "We were here first."

"Greg," one of his friends call to him, "Come on man we can sit somewhere else."

"T…." the letter is heard quite clearly, through the chatter, "What's the big deal man."

T's intimidating stare does nothing to dissuade Bobby. Bobby sets down his tray and leans down to catch Greg's eye, the intense stare causes Greg to sit back in the chair. "Come on man, you've made your point now your friends are waiting for you, why don't you join them at another table."

"Ok," Greg nods his head, "Sure."

The look on T's face is of anger and he is pissed off that Bobby would counter act his so-called authority. However, as they take their seats and the chatter begins his anger fades quickly, Bobby in his own way completed the task.

**Later that Afternoon**

Bobby and T find themselves alone at the park sitting on the bleachers, "You really were going to shove that tray up his ass, weren't you?" Bobby asks.

"I was thinking about it. Yes sometimes I get so angry, that I..." T realizes for the first time in his life that he has found someone that he can talk to, really talk to. He continues, "I get scared sometimes."

"I know that feeling, I've smashed a few things against the wall. Were you pissed that he didn't listen to you or because you thought it would be the right thing to do?"

T's answer is a frown. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"There are more ways then physical violence to get people to listen to you." Bobby moves down on the bleacher seat and positions himself next to T. "You told me that you saw your ole man beat the shit out of someone to get what he wanted." T nods his head remaining quiet. "Didn't that bother you?"

"Nah," T says then begins to nods his head, "Yeah it did, it scared the shit out of me." T stretches his legs out, "I thought that if I ever fucked up really bad or did something that he wasn't proud of….ah shit no matter what I do he's never been proud of me." T pulls his legs in, "I played football last year, defensive end, only one kid in the league had more sacks then me," T smirks as he expels a laugh, "You know what my ole man said to me?"

"You don't have to say it," Bobby says as he removes a cigarette from the pack, "Shit man, I thought I was the only one with an asshole for a father, my ole man talks like that."

T reaches into his pocket and removes a pack of cigarettes, "Maybe we should get them together and they could go bowling or something."

Both boys laugh on the outside but the hurt on the inside consumes them and always will.

"My mother is a piece of work," T continues, speaking plainly so as not to show any hurt. "She's never happy, everything is always wrong, with me my father my sisters. My older sister Janice was the only one that would tell her off."

"Was?"

"She took off," he shakes his head, "Lucky." Bobby starts to laugh; T taps his shoulder, "What the hell?"

"My mom, remember I told you she was sick?" T nods, "Well she's," he leans in as close as he can, "She's a schizo."

"You mean she has a lot of personalities?"

"No," Bobby drops the cigarette on to the bench before him, then extinguishes it with his boot, "She imagines things, things that aren't there, like ah….people are out to get her, paranoid."

"You mean like the Black Sabbath song?"

"Yeah sort of," Bobby stretches his legs out. "You know what?" T's only response is a grunt, "I could go for a tall cool one right about now. How about you?"

"Don't have to twist my arm," T answers as he stands.

The lyrics from the song 'Paranoid' filter through his mind as he and T walk the three blocks toward the deli.

Finished with my woman 'cause she couldn't help me with my mind  
People think I'm insane because I am frowning all the time  
All day long I think of things but nothing seems to satisfy  
Think I'll lose my mind if I don't find something to pacify  
Can you help me occupy my brain?

I need someone to show me the things in life that I can't find  
I can't see the things that make true happiness, I must be blind  
Make a joke and I will sigh and you will laugh and I will cry  
Happiness I cannot feel and love to me is so unreal  
And so as you hear these words telling you now of my state  
I tell you to enjoy life I wish I could but it's too late

The words are more in tune to his life then his mother and her delusions.

**A/N: I haven't been very inspired lately to not only reading FF on this site but writing for it as well. However the past week I've been watching many hours of the older episodes. And they have shown me why and how much I love the character Bobby Goren and all the other characters as well. LOCI was the first show that inspired me to start writing fan fiction, for which I must say thank you. **


	10. Influential Friends 5

**A/N: This installment is turning out to be a little longer than I thought, hope you all continue to read. I do appreciate it. Very short fill-in to remind you that Bobby is retelling this tale to Alex.**

"Bobby, how? I mean why? Did you do it just to be one of the guys, because somehow I find that hard to believe."

Shaking his head as he removes his shirt and tosses it unto the hamper. "No Alex," he says assuredly, "It was more like, why the hell not." The frown on her face, he wonders is it because of his attitude so many years ago, no he decides, it's the shirt sitting on top of the hamper. He picks it up and places it inside. Smiling broadly as he turns to face her. She smiles in return.

"I wasn't thinking about that."

"Yeah right," he says as he removes his belt. "It was an immature way of thinking, but look at the role models I had, it's a wonder I didn't...." Trying his best to keep himself calm he places his belt in the top drawer of his dresser.

"You were and are a very strong person with the instinct of knowing what is right and what is wrong."

"I knew it was wrong but for a brief moment I didn't care," he sits in the edge of the bed, seeming defeated. "You know I often wondered if I behaved that way to see how much my Uncle would take from me, without kicking my ass out of the house."

"Why would you want to test him?"

"I wanted to see if he really cared or was doing it to appease his own guilt for turning his back on his sister and her kids, because he never stood up to his wife. There were times when I was a kid that I thought that the way people," he scoffs, "People, I call them people they were my family." Shaking his head in disgust as his anger builds. Old feelings come flowing back as he removes his shoe and tosses it across the room. Alex slips her arms slowly around his waist and soothes his anger. He leans back never wanting her to leave.

As if she can read his thoughts, "I'm not going any where Bobby." His long arm can reach around her and he pulls her in closer.

"It is still hard for me to let go of those feelings."

"Let go of them, tell me. I want to listen."

"Many times I felt that the way they treated me was my fault." He turns to face her, he gently moves a piece of hair away from her eyes, warm and soothing, "I never thought that I would ever be this happy." He leans down and their lips meet.

"Back at ya," she laughs. "Yes I know not exactly romantic but ever since I lost Joe I never thought I would find someone to love. The past few years have been wonderful," she rubs his back. "You and Robby, sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure that it is not a dream but a dream come true." She moves back on the bed as he stands. She watches with love in her eyes as he removes his pants, once again in a defiant move tossing them onto the hamper. He saunters over to her side of the bed and she can't help but laugh at his prowess.

She lays her head on his chest as they lay quiet and still trying to catch their breath. Gently caressing her arm, he says, "That was nothing compared to what we did later on."

She raises her head, "Huh? Oh I'm not sure I want to know."

"Well it is the reason that I owe him," he sees the look of disgust on her face. "Look if I knew that Tony was involved in something and I had the proof his ass would be in jail so quick his head would spin." He pauses as he takes her hand in his, "You believe me, don't you?"

"Of course I do." She plays with the hair on his chest. Pulling one ever so gently. "Well are you going to finish the story or what?"

"Or what, I'm tired and....Mommy, Mommy," they hear Robby calling her name in distress.

She sits up and suddenly feels embarrassed at her nakedness. She covers her breast as she searches for her nightgown.

"I'll go if you want," he says.

Shaking her head, "No it's alright I'll go." Slipping her gown over her head, "I'm coming sweetie, I'm coming."

**A/N: Hope you all had a lovely holiday and my best to all of you for a wonderful New Year.**

…**.More to Come of this Installment....**

…**.The Mominator....**


	11. Influential Friends 6

**Part 6**

Each day he would pass through the lot, on his way to and from school, of the building with no signs on the outer walls, his curiosity got the better of him, he had to find out.

"You guys ever wonder what goes on in there?" Bobby asks already aware of the answer.

"It's a warehouse," T answers.

Bobby shakes his head, "It's a depot," Bobby states plainly. "The train drops off loads of crap and then the trucks pick it up and deliver it locally. I opened a few of the cartons and one of them had cassette tapes inside."

The two Tony's stop walking as Bobby walks past them. "What do you mean you opened a few cartons? How?" T asks.

"I walked in the front door," Bobby answers casually continuing to walk.

T and Tony B jog up to him, "You would do that," T laughs. "And I'll bet no one even stopped you." Bobby reaches into his pocket and removes a cassette tape, he tosses it and T catches it. "Bobby, its blank man."

"If they have blank ones," Bobby says with assurance, "They must have ones with music on them."

"And what if they do?" Tony B asks.

"We go in there grab a handful and…." He pauses for dramatic effect, the thrill bubbling inside of him for finally taking advantage of someone; he has to admit....is a rush. "We sell them at school, cheaper than the stores but…."

T nods his head, "I like it, we could make quite a score here."

The boys have reached their destination, the bleachers in the park. Bobby sits down as he nods his head, "Yes we could," he removes a cigarette from the pack, lighting it. "So we are in agreement, we do this?"

The two Tony's say in unison, "Shit yeah."

Tony wonders if his father has visited this place from time to time. He smiles with the thought that maybe he would finally be proud of him.

**Friday Night**

The doors were locked but not the windows, with assistance from Bobby and T, Tony B is lifted and due to his slim frame has no trouble fitting through the window.

"Shit it's dark in here." They hear him say after his feet hit the floor.

"Use your flashlight, genius." Bobby says as T laughs aloud.

"Funny, that's very funny."

"Come on man get to the door and let us in."

"Alright man, alright."

A short time later the front door is opened, Bobby and T enter, timidly. "This way," Bobby says as he gestures with his hand.

Bobby opens an inner door and the room before them is enormous, "Holy shit," T exclaims. "Where the hell do we start?"

"Split up, T you go to the right, I'll go forward and Tony you go to the left."

Moments later Tony B's voice is heard with much excitement, "I found them!"

The boys hastily open each box and one after the other are filled with blank cassette tapes. One of the boxes goes flying through the air caused by Bobby's boot hitting it. "Son of a bitch!"

"Relax man," T says. "Maybe there is something else we can lift."

Bobby's attempt at crime is short lived, "Hey, what the hell are you kids doing in here?"

It wasn't fear that filled Bobby's being it was anger and hatred. He rushes across the room, followed closely by T to confront the short, stout, balding man. Bobby raises the heavy flashlight and the beam shines into Tony B's eyes, "Don't do it!" T screams as he knocks the flashlight from his hand. Bobby stands motionless staring at the man.

"Come on let's get the fuck out of here." Tony B exclaims as he turns to leave the room. Tony grabs Bobby by the arm and pulls him backward. T heads off in one direction Bobby another.

Through the parking lot and toward the gate the Tony's meet up, their jubilation is short lived. They stop in their tracks when they notice two guards blocking the now closed gate.

**Inside a Newark Jail Cell**

"What do you think happened to Bobby?" Tony B asks of his cousin.

Tony shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know, I guess he not only runs faster than us, he found another way out."

Tony B takes a long drag of his cigarette, "Why did you stop him from hitting that guy?"

Tony sits down on the floor his back against the cot, "He's not like us."

"Huh," he takes another drag. "What did you say?"

"I wonder where the hell the ole man is? We've been in here long enough," he stands when he hears a metal door open.

"He better keep his mouth shut."

Tony removes the butt from his cousins fingers, "Don't worry," he takes a drag then hands it back, "He will."

The news about the break-in of the depot speeds through the neighborhood, every one has suspicions about who, but since the culprits are juveniles their names are withheld in the paper. Richard folds the paper in half, nods to Jerry the newsman and makes his way through the small crowd of people waiting to buy the Evening edition of the Saturday paper. Richard opens the paper again and continues to read the article. The police believe that these two boys along with another are involved in a string of break-ins in the business district.

"Bobby!" he calls to his nephew. Walking further into the apartment, he tosses the paper on the coffee table as he calls to him again, "Bobby!" Ready to call to him again, he looks up to see his nephew hands deep in his pockets walk in the room.

"You were there, weren't you?" Richard asks commandingly. He keeps his eyes focused on the door and not his Uncle. "Answer me Bobby." He nods his head slowly. "Goddammit, I told you to keep away from them." Richard sits down hard on the sofa, "How many other things have you and those punks stolen?"

Bobby sits back in the chair to gaze at the ceiling, "Nothing."

A pillow meets his chest, "Don't lie to me, what ever has happened in the past is the past, tell me what other things you and those two hoodlums have done?"

"I can't, if I do I'll be labeled a…."

"I'll label a footprint on your ass if you don't tell me."

"Do what you have too, but I can't."

Richard chuckles softly, nodding his head as he speaks. "Well I can't belittle your loyalty," Richard sits forward placing his elbows on his legs. "I'm only going to say one more thing," he raises his index finger. "Loyalty to a friend is noble but you should try and pick honest and deserving ones to be loyal too," he slaps his thighs as he stands, "Go to bed." Bobby offers no argument for retiring to bed at 8 P.M.

**Later that Night **

**Newark Jail **

T and Tony B walk out of the station following Tony's Dad Johnny and his Uncle Corrado Soprano, who they have nicknamed Jun.

They deliver Tony B to his home and Uncle Jun accompanies Johnny and Tony to their home. Johnny opens the door and gestures for his son to enter first, as Tony steps through the threshold he feels a hand on his back then finds himself on the floor, "You stupid little fuck, never…." Junior closes the door, "Come on Johnny, take it easy."

"He's my son Jun, not yours." He points his finger at his son, "Never put me in the middle of your shit again. You're damn lucky I have friends on the force. Next time," Johnny grabs his son by his shirt, "I'll let you rot in there, understand?" Tony nods.

Tony's hope of his father being proud of his venture has been squashed as with everything that he does. No matter what I did it wasn't good enough. He thinks as he concludes his part of the story to his associates.

**Monday Morning**

**1977**

**8 a.m.**

Bobby slides down the side of the building and sits on the cold ground. He pats his chest for his cigarettes and finds none. "Here," a familiar voice says. He looks up, then stands. "Thanks T."

"I said you were alright before and now I know for sure," T lights his cigarette then hands the matchbook to Bobby.

Bobby lights his cigarette then takes a long drag, "I ah….I….my uncle says that I can't….if I don't do what he says, he'll kick me out and I don't want to live in foster care."

T stuffs the pack of cigarettes in Bobby's jacket pocket, "It's cool, see you around," he jabs Tony B on the arm, "Come on, let's go."

**Goren Home **

**2009**

"The guards that caught T and Tony B suddenly got amnesia and couldn't remember if they were the kids that he discovered inside the building. Since the parking lot was used daily for teenagers as a short cut from one part of town to other. It was not unusual for kids to be seen on the property."

"The cops had to let them go, I assume." Alex says.

Nodding as he speaks, "Yes they had to cut them loose." He pauses for a moment, "We both know that Johnny Soprano got to them and the cops had no way to prove it. After all it wasn't exactly the crime of the decade. But we had nothing to do with those other break-ins."

His wife stares at him unable to speak. He can feel her eyes on him knowing her thoughts are about that night so many years ago, "I really did want to hurt him." Bobby stands and begins to pace around room. "A perfect stranger, someone who I'd never met before but I wanted him to feel as miserable as I did." He resumes his spot next to her on the bed. "Say something," he implores.

Shaking her head, "I'm not going to judge you for something you did when you were 16. You were just a kid, living your life without any thought about your future. But," she pauses as she takes his hand in hers. "After Tony knocked the flashlight away you didn't bend down to pick it because you knew in your heart that the rush you may have felt for a minute would fade away very quickly and you would just end up feeling guilty and nothing would change."

"Tony should have taken his own advise."

"Tony Soprano knew from an early age what sort of person he was going to be and he wasn't strong enough to change it. You were and have always been. I am in awe of your strength Bobby." she leans over and kisses his cheek. "So did you get to meet with Anthony Junior."

Nodding his head as he speaks "Yes, he was very helpful. He did see Stephen leave the club with two guys, Peter Vollmer and Mike Romano. He remembers seeing Pete and Mike later on about 2 in the morning but not Stephen. Anthony said that he had heard that Stephen not only owed Pete money but that he had sex with his girlfriend."

"Jesus sounds like a X rated version of Peyton Place."

"I know," he exhales as he stands. "We haven't been able to track those two down, no one has seen them."

Alex can certainly relate to that, "I know the feeling." She stares at her one time partner who is now her husband and father of her son.

He turns slowly, somewhat embarrassed. "What?"

She walks across the room, "You look very sexy standing there."

He stretches out his arms as she reaches up to place her arms around his neck. "Why Mrs. Goren are you trying to seduce me?"

She chuckles softly, "Damned right."

He removes her arms from around his neck and picks her up carrying her effortlessly to the bed. He lies her down and straddles over her. "I love you Alex more than I could ever imagine I would ever love someone." He leans down and covers her mouth with his.

He raises his head and Alex frowns at the move, "What's the matter?"

"Two nights in a row."

She moves up on the bed, "Well if you'd rather not...."

"I didn't say that, it's just that since...."

She places her arms around his neck and pulls him close to her, "Bobby?"

"Yeah."

"Shut up and kiss me."

**That is all**

**FYI there are more installments waiting to be posted. Hope you all continue to read.**

**Later**

**The Mominator**


End file.
